The Mess We've Made
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: Doug's sister Angelica joins the four in Las Vegas for Doug's Bachelor party. Phil and her have a past, but will they be able to overcome it, so they can find Doug and get him home in time for his wedding to Angelica's college best friend Tracy?
1. Chapter 1: Something I Know I'll Regret

**A/N: I decided to take a bit of break from writing ****Broken on the Inside**** to write this Hangover story. I'm getting Writer's Block again and I'm hoping that this will fix it all.**

**Yes, I am jumping on the Phil/Doug's sister band wagon, but I think some of them are really good, so I thought I'd throw my hat in the ring and give it a try myself.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Something I Know I'll Regret<span>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, you've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call, please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you<em>."

"_Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after—_"

"_Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don't. Do me a favour, don't text me. It's gay_."

"_This_ _is the phone of Angelica Billings. I can't reach my phone right now, probably cause of my best friend the soon to be Tracy Billings, leave me a name and number and I'll see if I want to get back to you and Phil, stop calling me_."

Tracy hung up the phone. All four numbers she tried went straight to voice. The hairdresser was getting her ready for the wedding ceremony that'll be happening in only a matter of hours and her maid of honour, the three groom's men and the groom were nowhere to be seen.

"Anything," her mother asked, as she closed the curtains, that she previously been looking through.

"I tried them all," Tracy answered, "It keeps going straight to voicemail." She was beginning to worry. She had asked Angelica to join them, so that they would return to the house on time for the ceremony, but it seemed that even Angelica couldn't control Doug and his friends.

"Well there has to be an explanation," her mother started.

"Sweetie, its Vegas. You lose track of time in casinos. There's no window, there's no clocks. He's probably on a heater. And you never walk away from the table when you're on a heater," her father interrupted.

"You do if you're getting married," her mother snapped back. Her hands were on her hips. Tracy's cell phone begins to ring. She jumps and quickly grabs it, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"_Ahem, Tracy, it's Phil_."

"Phil, where the hell are you guys? Ang, said you'd be home by now and I'm freaking out," she snapped into the phone, quickly standing up.

"_Yeah, listen_, _uh…we fucked up_," Phil continued, a couple of guys standing behind him with a short light brunette haired woman and a closed to demolished blue antique Mercedes.

"What are you talking about," Tracy asked. She now began to pace the bridal suite her mother, following close behind her.

"_The bachelor party, the whole night. It…things got out of control, uh…and we lost Doug."_

"What," Tracy asked. Anger became evident on her face.

"_We can't find Doug_."

"What are you saying Phil. We're getting married in five hours," Tracy said, her eyes beginning to grow exceptionally large.

"_Yeah…That's not gonna happen._"

* * *

><p>Two days earlier…<p>

* * *

><p>"Tracy! No, I am not doing this. Do you know how weird it'll be for my brother, having his twin sister, who is best friends with his bride to be at his bachelor party? A party might I add that he's suppose to let loose and not have to worry about his bride to be knowing all the crazy shit he did that night," a short brunette woman argued, as the seamstress measured her waist for a second time.<p>

"I know Angelica…I know, but my brother is going with them and you know what Alan's like," Tracy said, as she sipped at the champagne her mother had brought her and Angelica, while they tried on their dresses.

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't explain why I of all people have to go, why don't you send your cousin or something," Angelica whined, as the seamstress helped her out of her maid of honour dress.

"You're Doug's twin sister; you two are like two peas in a pod, inseparable since birth. Please…" Tracy begged, "No one will think it weird you being there."

"I'm pretty sure I can think of one person off top of my head," Angelica muttered. She had dated her brother's best friend Phil, all through her freshman and sophomore year of college, until they both got really drunk one night and cheated on one another. Their relationship was never the same after that. It was constant bickering or dirty looks and snarky comments.

"Phil," Tracy said knowingly. Angelica nodded.

"Don't worry, he just finalized his divorce. I'm pretty sure he'll have other things on his mind." Tracy stepped onto the platform as the seamstress brought out the bridal gown. That was the end of the argument. Angelica Billings was going and she wasn't going to be able to argue herself out of it and that was that.

"You won't regret this."

"I doubt it."

* * *

><p>"To my left a little. Thank you," said tailor as he measured the waist of Tracy's brother Alan. Alan watched him intently, holding his hands behind his back. Doug was standing in front of his looking at how his jacket fit. The tailor bent down to measure the pant leg.<p>

"Whoa, watch it pervert," Alan snapped, stepping away from the tailor who was looking at him in bewilderment. Alan looked at Doug, was staying completely calm.

"Alan, he's just doing your inseam," Doug explained, as he buttoned up his suit jacket.

"He's getting very close to my shaft," Alan snapped, looking down at the tailor, who just shook his head giving up. The pants fit and he wasn't going to make this any more difficult that it already was becoming.

"All done. You can change now," the tailor said, gathering his things. Doug took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together as he thanked the tailor, before he exited. Doug clapped his hands together.

"All right, buddy. We should get a move on," Doug said, as he began to change out of the suit he would be wearing in a couple of day's time.

"You know, Doug, I was thinking…If you wanna go to Vegas without me, that is totally cool, you know," Alan said. He was silently hoping that Doug would still let him go, but he wasn't going to make Doug do anything that he didn't want to.

"What are you talking about," Doug asked, as he undid the cufflinks.

"You know Phil and Stu, they're your buddies and Angelica is your sister and it's your bachelor party," he started again. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, Alan. Those two love you and Angelica has known you since her and Tracy started at UCLA together," Doug said, wanting to end this.

"And also, I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back, even more with your sister and your wife's brother's there. I just—"

"It's not like that," Doug interrupted. He looked up quickly at Alan smiling. He then suddenly became extremely uncomfortable, when he saw what Alan had been wearing under the dress pants.

"It's not like that," Doug started again, "I already told you, Alan. Okay? We're just spending the night in Vegas. It's no big deal. Besides you're not just my wife's brother, you're my brother now."

"I want you to know, Doug, I'm a steel trap." Whatever happens tonight, I will never, ever, ever, speak a word of it," Alan said, extremely seriously. He still hadn't put on any pants and Doug was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay. Yeah, I got it. Thank you. I don't think that-"

"Seriously," Alan interrupted again, "I don't care what happens. I don't care if we kill someone."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's Sin City," Alan continued, now standing extremely close to Doug, as he fixed his underwear, making Doug even more uncomfortable, "I won't tell a soul."

"Okay. I got it. Thank you."

"No, thank you,' Alan said, hugging a very uncomfortable Doug. Doug patted him on the back twice.

"I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Angelica and Doug stood with Tracy and Alan's father, Sid in front of the garage that held his most prized possession. Doug was carrying both of their bags, while Angelica fiddled with her phone, sending extremely angry texts to her best friend.<p>

"No Sid," Doug breathed, as Sid opened the garage door. Angelica pushed her sunglasses away from her eyes. Doug dropped their bags and both of them turned to the man who was like a second father to Angelica, in shock that Sid was going to be letting them take his car to Vegas for this bachelor party.

"Really," Doug asked.

"Come one, we're family now. Not that you weren't family before Ang," Sid said, as he wrapped an arm around her, while Doug stared at the car in complete shock.

"Are you sure? I mean, you love this car," Angelica asked.

"Ang, Doug, it's just a car," Sid said shrugging, "Just make sure to put some Armor All on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in."

"Absolutely. That's easy," Doug promised, while Angelica looked at the car appreciatively.

"Oh, and uh, don't let Alan drive, because there's something wrong with him," Sid said nodding over to his son, who was sitting in drive way, making out with the family dog. Angelica grimaced at the sight, but said nothing.

"Oh, and Phil either. I don't like him."

"Don't worry I don't like him much either," Angelica said, poking her tongue out at her brother's look, "We will be the only ones driving this car. We promise." Angelica walked over to stand beside Doug.

"Good," Sid said, tossing the keys to Angelica, but Doug intercepted the throw. Angelica playfully glared at her brother, but smiled. She'd let him drive there, but she was definitely driving back tomorrow.

"Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," Sid said, placing his hands in his pockets. The twins smiled at him widely.

"Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you," he said seriously.

* * *

><p>"All right. Hold on. I still need some of your permission slips…and ninety dollars for the field trip to the Griffith Observatory next weekend. Pay now, or forever regret missing out on the experience of a lifetime, guys," Phil said, as he dismissed his class.<p>

"You're good," he said, as he pointed to one of his students, as more continued to pass him envelopes filled with cash.

"Here you go, Mr. Wenneck," said one his students as he exited.

"Thanks Russ…thanks. Thanks, Bobbitt, way to go," he said as continued to take the cash. After all of his students exited the classroom. He reached into one of his desk drawers, and pulled out an envelope that was labelled Vegas. He opened it and quickly added the rest of the cash that his class and given to him. He quickly shoved everything into his bags and left the classroom.

* * *

><p>In front of the school, Doug, Angelica and Alan sat in the Mercedes, waiting for Doug. Angelica sat in the back, nodding her head along with the music that she was listening to on her IPod.<p>

"Do you have to park so close," Alan asked, after clearing his throat and hiding his face with his hand. Angelica removed her ear phones at the sound of Alan clearing his throat.

"Yeah. What's wrong," Doug asked, giving Angelica this weird look. Angelica shook her head and shrugged before throwing her IPod into her purse.

"I shouldn't be here."

"Why is that, Alan," Angelica asked, as she brushed her hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 of a school," he answered. Angelica and Doug shared a look.

"What," Doug asked completely confused.

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese." Angelica shook her head and put her head in hands. She knew that Tracy's brother was weird, but this…this was a whole new level. It was then that Phil exited the school. He put on his sunglasses and walked towards the car.

"Mr. Wenneck, I was-"

"It's the weekend, Budnick. I don't know you. You do not exist," Phil interrupted without stopping his walk to the car. Doug widen his arms, while Angelica just rolled her eyes. She couldn't stand the sound of his voice and she sure as hell was regretting putting her IPod in her purse, and regretting even more that she let Tracy talk her into having to spend time with Phil Wenneck.

"Shit," he muttered. Doug let out a laugh.

"Nice car," Phil said, as he walked down the stone steps.

"Yeah, Doug agreed. Angelica moved to the other side of the car. Phil threw his suitcase into the backseat and it would have hit her if Doug didn't have quick reflexes. She took a deep breath. She didn't want to be here with him, but she was going to have to grin and bear it…for Tracy and even more so for Doug.

"I'm driving," Phil said, as he went to get into the car.

"Whoa, no chance, buddy—" Doug went to say, as Phil climbed into the car, steeping onto the door and then onto the leather seat. Angelica took another deep breath and counted to ten.

"God, will you watch the leath-"

"Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another quest-" He went to look around and saw who he was sitting beside.

"What the fuck is she doing here," he snapped at Doug.

"Nice to see you too, Phil," Angelica snapped, glaring at him. Doug groaned softly from the front seat. He knew that they weren't going to get along short of a nuclear attack and was inwardly cursing Tracy for talking him into taking his sister.

"She's my sister and she has a name Phil and Angelica is coming with us to Vegas," Doug explained, as he shared a look with Angelica in the rear-view mirror.

"Why didn't you tell me," Phil snapped again.

"Probably cause he knew you would act like this and trust me I wasn't happy when I found out I would have to spend time with my cheating bastard of an ex-boyfriend," Angelica snapped back. Doug groaned again. Alan looked between the pair in the backseat that were shooting daggers at one another.

"Oh, so that's," Phil paused to look at his watch, "that's a new record. Thirty seconds and the cheating comes up. Need I remind you, who else cheated that night."

"You're an ass," she snapped.

"And you're a bitch."

"Hey that's my sister," Doug snapped.

"Whatever Doug, just go, the sooner we pick up Stu, the sooner this bachelor party can start and the sooner it ends and I can get away from Phil the backstabbing son of a bitch," she said extremely sarcastically, reaching into her purse to find her IPod, quickly putting on the song she knew that Phil hated, and quickly began to sing along.

"_Ooh boy I love you so, never ever gonna let you go, once I get my hands you…ooh boy, I love you so, never ever ever gonna let you go, I hope you feel the same way too,_" she sang as Doug pulled away from the curb laughing, as she continued to sing at the top of her lungs, knowing that it would annoy Phil. Which it did.

Phil tried his best to not let it show.

"Who's this," he asked.

"It's Alan. Tracy's brother," Doug explained.

"I met you, like, four times," Alan said, turning around in his seat.

"Oh yeah," Phil said recognizing him a little bit, "How're you doing man?"

* * *

><p>"Don't forget your Rogaine," said a woman in the kitchen at Stu's house.<p>

"Rogaine, check," he called out, as he pulled it from his cabinet. He looked in the mirror and grimaced.

"And don't forget to use it," she called, pouring herself a cup of coffee, "I can totally tell when you forget, your hair just looks thinner." Stu rolled his eyes, as he walked out of the bathroom and over to his suitcase.

"Using of the Rogaine, check," he called out, zipping up his suitcase.

"And make sure to call right when you get to the hotel…not like that conference in Phoenix," she snapped, "I had to wait two hours for you to call me."

"Yeah, I was the keynote speaker. I was late to the podium."

"Still?"

"Yeah, you're totally right. I'm sorry." Stu leaned in to kiss, but she turns away from him and walks into the living room, leaving Stu standing in the kitchen.

"What is the matter," Stu asked, following her.

"I don't know," she answered, "I hope you're not gonna go to some strip club when you're up there."

"Melissa, we're going to Napa Valley," he reasoned, "I don't think they have strip clubs in wine country."

"Well, I'm sure if there is on, Phil will sniff it out." She sighs, putting her coffee down.

"It's not gonna be like that. Besides, you know how I feel about that sort of thing," he tells her. She gets this disgusted looks on her face.

"I know, I know. It's just boys and their bachelor parties, it's gross."

"You're right, it is gross."

"Not to mention it's pathetic."

"Mm-hm."

"Those places are filthy."

"Yeah."

"And the worst part is…that little girl…grinding and dry humping the fucking stage up there…"

"That's somebody's daughter up there," the both say.

"I was just going to say that," Stu said.

"See? I just wish your friends were as mature as you."

"They are mature, actually. You just have to get to know them better." Then there was a call from outside the house.

"Paging Dr. Faggot! Dr. Faggot!"

"I should go," Stu said, as soon as the uncomfortable silence passed.

"That's a good idea, Dr. Faggot."

"Have a good weekend. I'm gonna miss you," Stu said, leaning in to give Melissa another kiss, only to be denied once more. He decided he'd kiss her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Soon the five-some were barrelling down the highway in Sid's Mercedes and Angelica was still bopping along to her music, refusing any drink that Phil tried to pass her. Stu was sitting in the middle, so that Angelica and Phil wouldn't start fighting again. Alan stood in the front seat.<p>

"Whoo! Road trip," Alan screams, "Vegas! Vegas, baby!" He points and screams at the passing cars. One car pulled beside the antique Mercedes and there was a little blonde girl inside. She continued to glare at Alan as he continued to point and scream Vegas, causing the rest of the guys to laugh. The blonde girl flipped Alan the finger, when he called her nuts. He looked quite affronted and sat back down in his seat.

Stu tried to pull Angelica's earphones out. She hadn't even noticed him the entire car ride. He knew the basics of what happened that night, five years ago, but he had no idea how much she truly hated Phil.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everyone is passing us," Phil screamed, causing Angelica to glare at him and pull out her earphones. She went to put them in her purse, where had originally been where Stu was sitting.

"Stu!"

"Finally notice me, little Angel," Stu said smiling, giving her hug. Phil scoffed at the name.

"Please she's anything but," he muttered, loud enough for only Stu to hear him.

"Absolutely not. Ang and I promised Sid. We will be the only ones driving this car. Besides, you're drinking," he said, keeping his eyes on the road the entire time.

"Oh, what are you, a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk," Phil said. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"That's true. Don't forget. Phil was always our designated drunk driver, after he and…" Stu trailed off. Angelica tensed beside him, while Phil just scowled. Their previous relationship had been such a big part of their group's shenanigans that it was hard to ignore it completely.

"Yeah," Doug said fondly, "You wanna explain it to them, Alan?"

"Guys, my dad loves this car, more than he loves me, so yeah."

"Aw, whatever. I left my kid at home so I could go with you guys to Vegas," Phil said, "You know how difficult that was?"

"That's really sweet, Phil," Alan commented. Doug agreed.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I'm divorced with a son who probably hates me. I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas," Phil explained.

"Here we go," Angelica muttered. Stu laughed. It was obvious how much Angelica and Phil were made for one another. Well obvious to everyone…but them.

"Doug, you should enjoy yourself, because come Sunday, you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day."

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know," Alan added. Angelica rolled her eyes. There were so many reasons why he was single, but that…that was not one of them.

"Oh really," Stu asked, seeing Angelica's eye roll, "That's why you're single?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Good to know."

"Am I all right over there, Alan," Doug asked, wanting to change lanes.

"Yeah, you're good." A truck honks and Angelica screams. Something inside of Phil clenches when he heard it. He shook his head. No he hated her. He's hated her since the end of sophomore year.

"Jesus Christ," Doug screamed.

"Oh my god," Stu said, wrapping an arm around Angelica, who had slowly began to hyperventilate and inwardly curse Tracy.

"That was awesome," Alan laughed. Angelica glared at him. If he hadn't been Tracy's brother, she probably would have killed him.

"That was not awesome. What's wrong with you," she screamed. Stu unwrapped his arm from around her.

"That was insane. We almost just died," Stu snapped.

"You should have seen your face," Alan laughed, "Classic."

"That's funny," Phil laughed, causing Stu and Angelica to look at him.

"That's not funny," Doug said, shaking his head and the sharing a look with Angelica through the mirror again to make sure, she's okay.

* * *

><p>The group stopped at a gas station, where they decided to refuel the car and their snacks and drinks. Angelica walked over to the Ladies' Washroom. Phil watched her as she did, not bothering to spare him a glance. Doug saw the way that Phil looked at Angelica.<p>

"Dude, she's my sister. I know all about your history, but can you just be nice to her for a change, she's going through a lot right now," Doug explained, as he watched her exit the bathroom and grab herself a cup of coffee.

Outside by the gas pump, Alan was standing there, reading his gambling book, when an older gentleman walked up to him, whistling as he looked at the car.

"Boy, you've got a sweet ride there."

"Don't touch it," Alan snapped, "Don't even look at it. Go on, get out. You heard me. Don't look at me, either. Yeah, you better walk on."

"He's actually kind of funny," Phil said, as him and Doug watched him from the line in the gas station. Angelica stood in front of them slightly. She hated being near Phil after the past five years.

"Yeah, he means well," Doug answered, as they stepped forward to let the cashier scan their items.

"I'll hit an old man in public," they heard Alan shout.

"Is he all there? Like, mentally?"

"I think so, but if you ask Ang, no. He's just an odd guy. You know, he's kind of weird," Doug answered.

"I mean, should we be worried?"

"No."

"All right."

"No. Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble. Or drink too much. And if he does to not let him near my sister, because according to both her and Ang he has unhealthy obsession over her," Doug explained, pulling his wallet from his pocket, only for it to be pushed back in his pocket by Angelica. Phil didn't like hearing about Alan having an obsession with Angelica. It made the clenching feeling he had earlier come back.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit," Phil complained.

"And one water," Stu added, placing the bottle on the counter.

"All good with Melissa," Doug asked.

"Oh yeah," Stu answered, "Told her, we're two hours outside of wine country and she bought it. Oh, and Ang, if she speaks to you, you weren't here." Angelica nodded, though she doubted Melissa would even speak to her. They had hated each other ever since high school when they first met, and Stu and Angelica shared all of their AP classes together.

"Don't you think it's strange you've been in a relationship for three years and you have to lie about Vegas," Phil asked leaning against the counter, a little too closely for Angelica's liking, causing her to shift closer to her brother, who just shook his head, but ignored it.

"Yeah I do, but trust me; it's not worth the fight." Angelica rolled her eyes. She always knew that Melissa was a conniving, controlling bitch.

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas, but she fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line," Angelica asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Phil looked at her and then back to Stu. This was the only thing; they could continue to agree on, even after they broke up.

"Hey," Doug said, trying to cut the two of them off.

"Okay," Stu began, "first of all, he was a bartender. And she was wasted."

"That seems to be the go to lie for all female cheaters," Phil snapped, lolling his head to look at Angelica. She glared at him, looked at the coffee she had in her hands and went to dump it on his head and she would have been successful, if Doug hadn't grabbed the coffee from her.

"And if you must know, he didn't even cum inside her."

"And you believe that," Angelica scoffed, before grabbing her coffee from Doug and flipping Phil off, before she walked back to the car and took the front passenger seat, much to Alan's complaint. Grabbing her purse and shoving her headphones back in her head.

"Uh, yeah, I do believe that, because she's grossed out by semen." Both Doug and Phil paused and shook their heads in disbelief.

"That'll be 32.50," the cashier said.

"It's 32.50, you gunna pay for it,' Phil asked, turning to Stu.

* * *

><p>They continued their drive to Vegas, this time with Angelica in the front seat and Phil sitting behind Doug, with Alan in the middle seat and Stu behind Angelica. She had fallen asleep a few miles back and her headphones were still in and according to her iPod she was listening to Mary J. Blige's <em>Be Without You<em>.

"It says here, that we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter," Alan asked, as he read through his book. Angelica completely ignored what he said, not being able to hear him.

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan," Doug said, as he continued to drive.

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a foolproof system."

"It's also illegal," Stu added.

"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane," Alan fired back.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too," Phil decided to add.

"Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive. Thanks a lot, Bin Laden," Alan said, causing everyone, minus Angelica to look at him. The entire time, Angelica slowly began to wake up.

"What's not illegal," she asked yawning.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Doug answered. His sister was a lawyer, she would get them to stop fighting, but as soon as she did, she and Phil would start. It just wasn't worth it.

"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy, okay," Doug said, trying to put it end to it all. Angelica yawned again. She hadn't been sleeping lately. Her latest case had some gruesome facts and they would give her nightmares.

"Oh, really," Alan asked.

"It's not easy," Doug explained.

"Well maybe we should tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupted a casino, and he was a ruhtard," Alan shot back.

"What," Stu asked.

"He was a ruhtard," Alan repeated.

"Retard," Doug corrected, causing Angelica and Phil to chuckle and then quickly stop, when they noticed they both found Alan's mispronunciation funny.

* * *

><p>Doug pulled up in front of Cesar's palace and the five of them got out of the car. Doug threw the keys to the valet, as they got their luggage out of the trunk.<p>

"Hi welcome to Cesar's," said the woman at the front desk.

"Hello."

"Checking in," she asked.

"Yeah. We have a reservation under Dr. Price," Stu said, as he leaned over the front desk with the rest of the group.

"Okay, let me look that up for you," she said, as she began to search the computer in front of her.

"Dr. Price," Phil asked, "Stu, you're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy."

"It's not fancy, if it's true."

"He's a dentist. Don't get too excited. And if, uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911," Phil said to the lady.

"We'll be sure to do that," she assured them. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you a question," Alan asked, "Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?"

"What do you mean," she asked.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper."

"I'm not sure," she said.

"Is there a payphone bank? Bunch of payphones? Business."

"Um, there's a phone in your room."

"That'll work," Alan said, stepping back a bit from the desk.

"So I have the four of you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor. And I have you miss in a one bedroom suite also on the 12th floor, is that okay" she asked.

"It sounds perfect," said both Doug and Angelica.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas available," Phil asked. Doug looked at him in confusion, while Angelica rolled her eyes. This was usual Phil behaviour, always going the extra mile, when it was definitely not needed.

"We're not even gonna be in the room," Stud said.

"It's unnecessary," Doug added.

"It's no big deal. We can share beds. It's one night," Stu continued. Angelica rolled her eyes again. She knew that Phil wouldn't be okay with that and since she was getting her own room anyway it didn't seem like a big deal for her. The guys could share rooms for one night.

"If we're sharing beds, I'm rooming with Ang," Alan said. Phil had to cough to cover up the laugh that was threatening to come out. He knew how much Angelica would love that, but that clenching had come back. He knew that Doug had said that Tracy and Ang thought that he had an unhealthy obsession for her.

"You good with that," he asked.

"No, I'M not good with that," Phil interrupted, before Angelica could say anything, surprising her and both Stu and Doug, "Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we, 12 years old? Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available, and it's 4200 for the night," she said, after she looked through her computer.

"Is it awesome," Alan asked.

"It's pretty awesome," Lisa answered.

"We'll take it," Phil answered, turning to Stu, "Give her your credit card."

"I can't give her my credit card," Stu replied.

"We'll split it," Doug said, going to pull out his wallet, only for his hand to be smacked away by Angelica.

"Are you crazy," she asked, "No, this is on them. They wanted to throw a bachelor party for you in Vegas."

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements."

"Well, we just need a credit card on file," Lisa interrupted, "We won't charge you until check out, so you can figure it out then."

"That's perfect. Thank you, Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on."

"Fine," Stu said giving in. He pulled his wallet out his pocket.

"Can I ask you another question," asked Alan.

"Sure."

"You probably get this a lot," Alan continued, "This isn't the real Caesars Palace, is it?"

"What do you mean," Lisa asked, completely confused by the question. Angelica rolled her eyes, and banged her head softly a couple of times on the front desk, causing Doug to rub her back sympathetically.

"Did, uh…did Caesar live here?"

"Um, no."

"I didn't think so."

* * *

><p>Stu swiped the card that allowed them into the suite. Doug had talked Phil into carrying Angelica's bag , since none of them wanted to her to carry it and Stu had linked arms with her. Angelica didn't trust Alan with her bags and Doug had already carried it into the hotel.<p>

Stu and Angelica's mouth dropped open.

"Holy shit," they breathed when they saw the view from the villa.

"Now, this is Vegas," Phil said, slapping Stu on the back. He dropped Angelica's bag at her feet. She glowered at him, but picked it up and walked into the nearest room. Locking it behind her, as she did.

"Oh my—this place is enormous," Doug said, as he walked in.

"Now we're talking," Phil said, as he took in the view.

"Is this all one suite," Doug asked, as he looked around, "Thank you, guys. Or should I say, 'Thank you, Stu?"

"You're welcome. It's only because I love you," Stu said, as he pointed at Doug. Phil clapped his hands together.

"Okay, ladies," he paused," AND ANGELICA, pick a room, get dress. Let's be ready in 30 minutes."

* * *

><p>Angelica smiled as she curled her hair. She was going to forget everything that happened between her and Phil and have fun tonight. She was going to go out and celebrate her brother getting married to her college best friend and she was going to get drunk and hopefully not end up in the room tonight.<p>

On the bed was a tight black dress, with a silver cami and strap sandals and a black clutch. On the dresser was the diamond necklace, Doug got her for her birthday and a pair of diamond earring she got when she was sixteen from Stu. She heard someone knock on the door. She put her curling iron down and walked over to the door, clutching her robe closed, she opened the door a minimal level. On the other side of the door was Phil.

"What do you want," she snapped.

"We got to share," he whispered.

"Why?"

"If I bunk with Doug, it'll just be you this, you that. If I bunk with Stu, it'll be me trying to talk him out of being with Melissa and I am not bunking with Alan," Phil said, as she leaned against the door frame. She looked at him. She opened the door.

"The couch is a pull-out, you can sleep on that," she snapped, before walking back in the bathroom to finish curling her hair. She slowly finished and walked back out to see Phil already dressed, sitting on the bed holding her purse.

"Didn't I buy you this," he asked, holding it out to her. She snatched it away from him.

"Yes," she said, before grabbing her dress of the bed, and walking into the bathroom. She unzipped the zipper and slowly slipped into it. She went to pull the zipper up, when she realized she couldn't reach it. She didn't want to call Phil into help her, but he was the only one to do so.

"Phil," she called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I need some help," she said honestly. He walked into the bathroom to see her struggling to get the zipper. He chuckled, but then walked up behind her, and finished zipping up the dress. She turned around quickly, and he was still standing quite close to her.

"Oh," she said, as she stumbled backwards. He quickly caught her.

"Angie," he whispered, causing her to look up at him. He hadn't called her that in years. They would always use it when they were alone together.

"Truce," he asked. She nodded. It was best for the both of them. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. She draped her camisole over her shoulders and put on her jewellery and shoes. Grabbing her purse she walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>"I just wish you could see this place, because you, of all people, would love it," Stu said, on his cell phone, when walked out of the shower in his underwear, while he dried his hair.<p>

"Yeah. No, it's so quaint. Yeah, no, there's no TVs, no phones. They just have these cute little antique radios in all the rooms. Yeah." Phil, Angelica and Doug walked into Stu's room smiling, until they saw him still not ready.

"What else? Um…We met the, uh, proprietor." Phil began to mutter under his breath.

"What's his name? Um, Caesar. Palacè. Yeah, like the salad." Phil tapped on his watch. It was then that Doug took a look at what Angelica was wearing.

"You clean up nice," he said laughing.

"Always the tone of surprise," she joked. He gave her a hug.

As he pulled away, he whispered in her ear, "Did you know, you and Phil match?" She looked at Doug and then at Phil. They did match. She shook her head and shrugged.

"Okay. Well, listen, I gotta go, because we're gonna hit this wine tasting. Okay. Wait, wait. I love you. Okay. Bye." Stu hung up his phone.

"I'm not even gonna say anything, it's so embarrassing," Phil muttered. Angelica looked at him. He looked back at her, with a look that clearly said 'What?'

"Where's Alan," Stu asked, as he rubbed something on his arm.

"He, uh, he went downstairs," Doug answered, "He said he had to grab a few things."

"Good, because I have something to show you," Stu said, posing quickly before he walked over to his bag. Angelica and Doug shared a look. This was either going to be really bad or really stupid. Stu opened a small box. Both Angelica and Phil's eyes went wide.

"Uh-oh," Doug said, reaching for the box.

"What the hell is that," Phil asked.

"What do you think it is," Stu answered.

"If it's what he thinks it is, we both think it's a big fucking mistake," Angelica said, as she looked at the ring over Doug's shoulder.

"I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony," he explained to Doug.

"Stuey, congratulations!"

"Thank you, Doug," Stu replied, as he pulled on a pair of pants.

"That's a beautiful ring," Angelica said, as she looked at it extremely closely.

"Yeah. It's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. It's legit."

"Wait, have you not listened to anything I have ever said," Phil asked, clearly having enough of what was being said, about Stu and Melissa getting married.

"Phil, we've been dating for three years. It's time. This is how it works."

"A, that is bullshit," Angelica answered for Phil, shocking Doug and Stu.

"And B, she is a complete bitch," Phil continued.

"Hey, that's his fiancée," Doug interrupted, slapping Phil on the foot.

"What? It's true. It's true. You know it's true. She beats him," said Phil getting up. Angelica looked to Stu. She had worked a few spousal abuse cases in the past couple of years. That wasn't to be taken lightly.

"That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong-willed. And I respect that." Angelica shook her head, while Phil was just amazed, how someone could be that much in denial.

"He's in denial. Not to mention, she fucked a sailor," Phil pleaded trying to make his case.

"Hey, he wasn't a sailor. He was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that," Doug said sarcastically.

"Guys, I'm standing right here. So I can hear everything that you're saying," Stu said, as he placed his deodorant back on his bed. Angelica shook her head again.

"Hey, guys. You ready to let the dogs out." Alan asked, when he walked back in.

"What," Angelica and Phil asked, at the same time causing them to look at one another and then look away again.

"Do what," Doug asked.

"Let the dogs out. You know," Alan explained, "_Who let the dogs out, who? Who_?" He was dancing like he needed to go to the bathroom. Angelica's brow furrowed as she watched him. She was amazed that his parents even let him out of the house.

"Who brought this guy along," Phil asked.

"Yes, Alan, we are ready to let the dogs out. Hey congrats," Doug finished, turning to Stu. Stu quickly thanked him and finished getting ready.

* * *

><p>Phil pressed the button on the elevator and they all stood around and waited for the elevator. Alan shook his head, so that his hair would leave his face, and jutted out his hip and placed his hand on it. Phil looked at the purse that Alan had around his shoulder.<p>

"You're not really wearing that, are you," he asked.

"Wearing what?"

"The man purse. You're actually gonna wear that or are you guys fucking with me," Phil asked turning to Angelica, Stu and Doug.

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus it's not a man-purse. It's called a satchel," Alan explained. Angelica just shook her head again and looked towards the elevator, willing it to come already.

"Indiana Jones wears one," Alan continued.

"So does Joy Behar," Angelica muttered. The elevator arrived and it opened to see a couple already in there.

"We're going up, guys," the gentleman said, when he saw them. Phil pushed them all on to the elevator.

"Yeah, that's perfect,: Phil answered.

"Really," Stu asked.

"We're going up," Doug asked. Angelica shrugged. The guy that had already been on the elevator then turned to her and began brushing his hand, up and down her arm and wrapped the other around his waist and began whispering something in her ear that the guys couldn't hear. She looked to Stu or Phil to help her.

"Don't touch my girl, ass hole," Phil said, stepping towards them slightly and pulled Angelica towards him and away from the guy. She mouthed thank you to him, when the guy and the girl got off, but Phil kept his hand on her waist, the rest of the ride on the elevator. Doug's jaw clenched. He had no idea what was happening, but Angelica was his sister and he didn't want her to get hurt.

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay? We are definitely not supposed to be up here," Stu said, as he held the door open for Alan and Doug, Angelica already having gone through with Phil.<p>

"Come on Stu, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want," Phil said, as he walked over to a ladder.

"Yeah, but-"

"Just wedge the door open," Phil interrupted, "Guys, come on up here." He nudged Angelica in the shoulder and pointed to the ladder, as if to say 'Ladies First.' She shook her head.

"Nope, the three of you up first," she said, pointing to Alan, Phil and Stu," And then me, because I know Doug won't look up my dress and he'll catch me if I fall." Phil just shook his head and climbed the latter, soon followed by Alan.

"Fine," Stu mumbled as he did, and wedged the door open, before he climbed up the ladder.

"How the hell did you find this place," Doug asked, when he and Angelica finally climbed up the ladder.

"Don't worry about it," Phil answered.

"You all right," Doug asked Angelica, when he saw he playing with the heel of her shoe.

"Yeah."

"Look at the view up here," Doug said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You happy," Phil asked. They shook hands.

"This is great."

"Whoa," Stu whistled, "Are you kidding?" The view was amazing. Phil chuckled. Angelica was entranced by the stars that had appeared that night.

"Alan, how we doing, buddy," Phil asked.

"Good."

"What do you got over there, Alan," Doug asked, as Alan began to walk before them. Angelica and Stu were pointing at the different monuments.

"Uh-oh," Angelica joked when she saw what Alan was carrying.

"Right," Phil asked, as he took the bottle from Alan.

"A little Jägermeister," Doug said, "Good idea."

"Good call," Stu said, as he took the glass that Alan handed to him.

"On the roof," Doug said, as he also took the glass from Alan. Angelica nodded her thanks, as Phil opened the bottle.

"Um, no, this is good. I'd like to make a toast," Stu started, "To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be…but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage. Cheers."

The rest of the group called out their cheers. Doug and Angelica shared an identical smile after downing their shots.

"Short and sweet," Phil said, as he took his shot.

"Oh, it's like college," Doug said, causing Angelica to laugh. It really was. The only thing missing was, Tracy, her and Tracy in miniskirts and her hanging all over Phil.

"All right. I wanna talk about something," Phil started.

"All right," Doug said, giving Angelica a look.

"I want to-"

"I'd like to," Alan interrupted, causing everyone else to look at him, "I'd like to say something…that I prepared…tonight."

"All right, Alan," Stu said as Doug patted Phil on the shoulder. Angelica looked a little unsure at what Alan was going to say, but went with it anyway.

"Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. Ha ha. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug and Angelica home, I knew they were two of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by two. So were there three-So there were three of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack and then Doug and Angelica joined later. And six months ago…when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: _Wait a second. Could it be?_ And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys to my wolf pack." Angelica was laughing and had her head on Doug's shoulder. The rest of them were laughing as well.

"All right."

"All right."

"Five of us wolves…running around the desert together in Las Vegas…looking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight…I make a toast." Instead of raising his glass, Alan lifted a pocket knife. Angelica's eyes went wide, while the other's all took a step back.

"Whoa."

"What—"

"What do you got there," Doug asked. Alan took the knife to the palm of his hand and began to slit it. Doug wrapped an arm around Angelica's waist and pulled her back with them, faces of shock evident on all of their faces.

"Dude, what the fuck," Phil asked.

"What the hell are you doing," Doug asked. Alan groaned.

"What is that," Stu aksed.

"Blood brothers," Alan explained.

"Don't—why did you—" Stu stumbled he couldn't get the words out.

"Damn it," Angelica said. Alan went to hand Stu the knife. He looked at him like he was crazy.

"Alan, no," Doug said. Angelica had his hand clenched in hers pretty tight.

"No, I'm not doing that," Stu said.

"Go ahead, Stuart," Alan said, holding the knife out to Stu.

"Make him stop," Stu whined.

"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves. Give me the knife," Doug said, taking slow steps towards him, "Give me the knife. Slowly. Thank you. Okay. Thank you very much."

"You all right? Are you okay," Phil asked, "Do you need a doctor?" Alan shook his head, he was fine.

"He's fine, he's good," Doug assured the rest of them.

"I'm good," Alan agreed.

"Perfect. Alan, come here, buddy," Phil said, waving them all back into a tight circle.

"Get in here, crazy," Stu said. Phil poured them each another shot of Jägermeister.

"All right, to a night the five of us will never forget," Phil said smiling. They all clinked glasses, unaware of the mess that would soon await them in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First Chapter done. I'll probably have the next chapter up in a couple of days, depending on whether or not some inspiration hits me for Broken on The Inside. Reviews make me happy.**

**xo**


	2. Chapter 2: Doug Is Going to Kill You

**A/N: Like I promised, I said the next chapter would be up in the next couple of days. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Doug Is Going to Kill You<span>

* * *

><p>Angelica cracked her eye open. The light flooded into her eyes, making her groan at the brightness. She took her hand and wiped the sleep from her eyes. It was then that she spotted it. The little black mark in-between her thumb and index finger. It was a heart with the initials PW and AB in a heart with an arrow behind it. She licked the thumb of her other hand and went to rub it off.<p>

"Please come off…please come off," she whispered. To her great relief it did come off. It was then the she noticed her pillow was moving and pulling her toward it. She smiled and closed her eyes when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her and a kiss being planted on her head.

"Good morning," she heard the person whisper. Her eyes shot open. She recognized the voice. She quickly shot up and looked down at the person she had been sleeping against.

"Phil," she squeaked. It was then that Phil's eyes shot open.

"Oh, fuck, Doug is going to kill me," he muttered. Angelica lay back down a little bit away from Phil. She looked down to see if she was wearing anything. To her pleasure she was wearing something, but what she wearing took some of that away. It was Phil's shirt from last night. She arched her back, so she could make sure that it would cover her back side. She groaned in pain. She felt as if someone and she had a pretty good idea of who, had fucked her through the floor, before they finally passed out.

"You okay," she heard Phil ask. She nodded.

"Yeah, just my back hurts," she explained. She was never drinking with her brother and his friends again. Phil leaned against his elbow and was about to say something, when Alan came running out of the bathroom at full speed and tripped over him. He landed on top of her, making them both groan in pain.

"What the fuck? Control yourself, man," Phil said, sitting up a bit to get off of Angelica. She looked over to Alan and noticed that he was only wearing his t-shirt from last night.

"Goddamn, will you put on some pants," she groaned, before she turned around, so that she wouldn't have to look at it.

"Phil, Angelica, do not go in the bathroom," Alan warned.

"Alan, just calm down. It's us," Phil said.

"Phil, there is a tiger in the bathroom," Alan repeated hysterically. Angelica groaned. Alan's shouting was beginning to make her head pound more than it already was.

"What's going on," they heard Stu call from wherever he was. Alan turned to him, jumping up and down, trying cover up his dick with his t-shirt.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom," he screamed for a third time. Angelica just groaned it was then that she felt Phil get up from beside her. She threw her hand in a silent request for help. Phil quickly helped her up. She picked up the shorts she had worn last night under her dress and quickly threw them on. She didn't want to worry about the shirt riding up.

"Okay, okay, Al. Al, I'll check it out," Phil said. Angelica walked past Alan and into the living room where Stu was.

"Don't go in," Alan said hysterically, " Don't go in. Don't go in."

"Oh! Holy fuck! He's not kidding," Phil said, after he opened the door and heard the tiger growl. Alan continued to scream hysterically.

"There's a tiger in there." Stu was in denial, while Angelica just put her head in her hands. She could barely comprehend what Alan was saying, but she could guess that Alan was describing the tiger. Phil turned to Stu.

"You okay, buddy," he asked, putting on his shirt.

"No. I am in so much pain right now," Stu said. Angelica cracked open her eye again to look at him. She rolled her neck, trying desperately to ease the tension that was there.

"Goddamn, look at this place," Phil said, as he took a seat beside Angelica. She felt him wrap an arm around her. For some unknown reason she felt comfortable with him doing that. She leaned into him.

"I know. Phil, Ang, they have my credit card downstairs. I am so screwed," Stu complained. Alan was still hysterically talking about the tiger that had somehow ended up in the bathroom.

"Hey bro," Phil called, "You mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird that we have to ask twice. What the fuck happened last night?" Angelica nodded, resting her head against Phil's shoulder and her left hand against his chest. He rubbed her side with his hand. Stu looked at both of them and then he noticed the ring that was on her finger.

"Angelica, what's that on your hand," he asked. Angelica looked at her left hand and on her ring finger was a gold band with two dice on it. It looked like something you would get out of a gumball machine.

"Oh god, oh god," she began to hyperventilate. Phil took her hand in his and then looked at the ring himself.

"You got married last night," he whispered. Angelica could hear that his voice was filled with hurt. She wondered what that was, but at this moment she needed to focus. But that didn't happen.

"Oh god," she screamed, snatching her hand away from Phil and began pacing in between Stu and Phil, "I don't know what's worse. The fact I got married last night and don't remember, or the fact that I slept with Phil."

"Hey," Phil snapped indignantly. Angelica looked at him.

"You know what I mean," she snapped back, "You and I haven't gotten along for the past five years, ever since you cheated with that blonde skank from the UCLA cheerleading team on our two year anniversary." Stu groaned, it was starting.

"Need I remind you, that you cheated that night as well with the guy from the coffee shop we would go to," Phil screamed back.

"That was because I was drinking," Angelica screamed back, "And I wouldn't have been drinking, if you had remembered that it was our two year anniversary that night and remembered to meet me at the restaurant like you were suppose to." It was then that the tears began streaming down her. She had never opened up that much to anyone, about that night. Not even to Tracy or Doug. Phil's jaw went slack. He now remembered. It had been his and Angelica's anniversary that night and after hitting a party with Doug and Stu, he was going to meet her at the restaurant. He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"No, I can't do this, right now. Not with you," Angelica said, she walked towards her room and slammed it closed behind her. Phil looked hurt again. He felt so stupid. For years he had blamed her for the end of their relationship, and now he realized it was all him.

"Angie, please don't be like that. I'm sorry, I was an idiot. I had the best thing right in front of me and instead of working out our problems. I just let it happen," he said. Angelica slowly opened the door. She had been waiting five years to hear those words. She nodded. Phil smiled and lifted her off her feet. She laughed and let him kiss her.

"We'll get your marriage annulled as soon as we can, so you and I can be together," Phil whispered in her ear, making Angelica smile grow even wider.

"Hey, Phil, am I missing a tooth," Stu asked opened his mouth and smiling at the couple. Both of them turned to look at him.

"I can't," Phil took a few steps toward him, leading Angelica along, careful to avoid any broken glass that was lying around.

"Oh, shit," he said when he saw the gap in Stu's smiled. Angelica's eyes went wide. She knew that Melissa was going to bitch about this one and the next bachelor party these guys had, even if it was Stu's, he wouldn't be able to go. Stu quickly grabbed a metal dish that was sitting in front of him, so he could see his reflection.

"Oh, my God," Stu gasped, as he lifted his lip to see the gap in his teeth, "My lateral incisor's—it's gone!"

"It's okay. Okay, okay. Just calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine. Alan," Angelica said, turning towards him, as she stood up, "go wake Doug. Let's get some coffee, get my marriage annulled and get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows."

"What am I gonna tell Melissa? I lost a tooth. I have no idea how it happened."

"You're freaking me out, man," Phil said, as Angelica walked into her room, so she could change, "I got a massive headache, okay?" Let's just calm down."

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you-"

"Hey guys," Alan interrupted, "he's not in there."

"Did you check all the rooms," Angelica yelled from her room.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Plus, his mattress is gone."

"He probably went to the pool to get something to eat," Phil said, leaning back onto the chair, "I'll just call his cell." Stu was still obsessing over his tooth.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly," he said, as Angelica exited her room, still wearing Phil's shirt, but this time, with a pair of jeans and her hair straight. Phil laughed, while Angelica sat beside him, allowing him to wrap his arm around her again. Soon they began to hear a cell phone ring. Alan looked around. There was a cell phone sitting near a pyramid of bottles. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alan."

"Hey."

"It's Phil."

"Oh, hey, Phi-This is Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone."

"No shit," Phil said, leaning down. Angelica slowly began to freak out again, could this day get any fucking worse? Answer: yes. It was then that they heard the sound of a baby crying. Angelica and Phil looked at one another and then to Stu.

"What the fuck is that," Stu asked. Angelica got up and walked towards the sound. She came to a closet. She opened it and then in a carrier, was a little baby crying it's head off.

"Whose fucking baby is that," Phil asked. Angelica smacked him in the stomach with her hand.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite," Stu asked, while Angelica bent down to pick up the baby.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms. No one's here. Check its collar or something." Angelica gave him a look, but rocked the baby back and forth, trying to get it to stop crying.

"Shh. Shh, it's okay, baby," she said, resting the baby's head against her shoulder and she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Angie, we don't have time for this," Phil said, watching her, "Let's go hook up with Doug, we'll deal with the baby later." Angelica gave him the same look she had given Alan.

"Phil, we're not gonna leave a baby in the room. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom," she snapped at him.

"It's not our baby," he reasoned. Angelica shook her head, how someone could be so unthoughtful, especially when that person had a kid of their own.

"Yeah, I gotta side with Ang on this one," Alan said speaking up. Phil look out a sigh of defeat.

"All right, fine. Okay, we'll take it with us. Could you at least just find some pants," Phil said turning to Alan. He wrapped an arm around Angelica's waist, while she continued to rock the baby back and forth and hum it a lullaby that her and Doug's mother and sung to them when they were younger.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we remember a goddamn thing from last night," Stu asked, as they waited inside the elevator. Angelica and Phil were leaning against the back of the elevator, their arms wrapped around one another. Alan was carrying the baby, while Stu held an icepack to his mouth.<p>

"Because, we obviously had a great fucking time," Phil answered, kissing the top of Angelica's head, "Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute. Be proud of yourself." The elevator stopped to allow an elderly lady to get on.

"Oh, how cute. What's his name," she asked, when she saw the small baby, that was strapped to Alan's chest. Phil looked at Angelica and then to Stu.

"Ben."

"Carlos," Alan corrected. The elderly woman looked to Angelica, clearly confused about the change in name.

"Our last name is Carlos," she explained. The woman nodded and then looked up the elevator lights.

* * *

><p>Alan grabbed the hand of the baby, and made him look like he was jerking off. Angelica looked at Alan, shook her head, and then continued to eat her cantaloupe. Phil hadn't noticed, he was too busy playing with Angelica's fingers.<p>

"Hey, Phil, look," Alan looked. Phil looked over taking a sip of his coffee to see what Alan was doing.

"He's jacking his little weenis," Alan joked. Phil chuckled.

"Pull yourself together, man."

"Not at the table, Carlos." Both of the men chuckle, while Angelica rolls her eyes. She was sitting with Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Dumber. It was then that Stu walked up to the table and took the seat on Alan's other side.

"I've looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Doug. He's not here," he counted off. Angelica groaned again, laying her head on Phil's shoulder. This day was only getting worse and Tracy and her parents was going to kill her if they lost Doug and couldn't find him.

"He's fine. He's a grown man," Phil said, trying to calm everyone down, "Seriously, Stu, you gotta calm down. Here, have some juice." He handed a glass of orange juice to Stu. As soon as Stu saw it however he just threw up, whatever was in his stomach.

"I can't have juice right now."

"Okay. All right," Angelica said, "Let's just track this thing." Phil pulls out a pen and begins to write some stuff down on his napkin.

"What's the last thing we remember doing last night," he asked.

"Well the first thing, was we were on the roof and we were having those shots of Jäger," Alan supplied. At the thought of the Jäger, Stu retched a little and coughed.

"And then we ate dinner at the Palm. Right," Phil asked. Angelica thought about it.

"That's right," she answered. "And then we played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there."

"That sounds right. No, no. He definitely was," Phil said, as he wrote everything they were saying down.

"You know what, guys? I don't even remember going to dinner," Stu said. Angelica thought about it and nodded.

"I don't remember it either," she said, as she played with the ring on her finger.

"I know. What the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hung-over," Phil said wrapping his arm around Angelica.

"After the Hard Rock, I black out. It was like emptiness," Alan laughed. Stu and Angelica looked at him like he was insane.

"Okay. We have up until 10 pm, so that gives us a 12 hour window where we could have lost him," Phil said, trying to reel everyone back in. Alan reached into the pocket of his pants.

"What is this," he asked, holding something white up. Stu's eyes went wide.

"Oh, my god. That is my tooth. Why do you have that," Stu asked, causing Alan to shrug, "What else is in your pockets?"

"This is a good thing. No. Check your pockets, guy. Angie, check your purse," Phil said, as he began reaching into his pockets. Angelica reached into her purse, grabbing anything that she could find that could be relevant. She pulled out 10 torn condom wrappers, five different napkins with Phil's number on them and her diamond earring.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio," Stu said, opening it up, "11:05pm for eight hundred dollars! I am so fucked."

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars. Looks like we got in at 5:15am," Alan said, as he searched through his pockets some more.

"Oh shit," Angelica said, "We drove last night?" She brushed her hand through her hair. Alan laughed.

"Driving drunk. Classic." Stu, Phil and Angelica laughed sarcastically. It was then that Alan noticed that Phil had something on his arm. Phil looked at his wrist at the same time Angelica and Stu looked at it.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Jesus, Phil," Angelica breathed out, pulling his arm towards her, "You were in the hospital last night."

"I guess so, yeah."

"You okay," she asked, brushing her thumb, along his cheek.

"Yeah, Ang. I'm fine," he said, smiling at her.

"What the hell is going on," Stu asked.

"Well, Stu, Stu, this is a good thing. We have a lead now," Phil said, pointing to the hospital bracelet that he had on his wrist. Angelica continued to check him over the best she could.

"Hey, Stu, watch this," Alan said, grabbing his attention. He had grabbed the baby's hand again and was making him look like he was jacking off again. Stu and Alan chuckle.

"Have you ever seen a baby do that," Alan asked.

"Dude, Alan, not cool."

* * *

><p>They had given one of the Valet attendants their ticket and were now waiting on the car. Phil and Angelica had gone to get some coffee, leaving Alan and Stu to watch the baby and wait for the car.<p>

"So…uh…are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of that baby," Stu asked, as they waited. He remembered how Alan had been a little unstable during his speech last night and he wasn't sure that he should be the one caring for the baby.

"What are you talking about? I've found a baby before."

"You found a baby before?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Coffee Bean," Alan said seriously. Stu's eyes went wide as he looked at Alan in disbelief.

"Wait! What," he asked, just to make sure he heard Alan correctly. It was then that Phil and Angelica joined them, holding cups of coffee.

"Hey, Phil? I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes," Alan said. He didn't want his dad's car to be ruined. He knew that Angelica and Doug were the only ones that were suppose to be driving it and since Angelica didn't want to drive when she was this hung over, that task went to Phil.

"Relax, we'll be careful," Phil assured, the large man-child.

"My dad is crazy about that car. He left Doug and Ang in charge—"

"Alan. We got bigger problems here. Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt. Okay," Angelica said, as she looked around waiting for the Mercedes to be pulled up. There was an incessant beeping from a crane behind them. Stu looked up to see what the men were doing with it.

"Let's worry about the car later," Ang said, rubbing her forehead with the hand that wasn't holding her coffee.

"Uh, guys? Check it out," Alan said, indicating behind them. Phil, Angelica and Alan, all looked towards where Stu was pointing.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room," Alan asked.

"What the fuck," Phil asked. He walked over to one of the Valet attendants.

"Hey, man, what's going on here," he asked, wrapping an arm around Angelica.

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night," the guy explained.

"No shit," Angelica breathed.

"Yeah. Some guys just can't handle Vegas."

"Oh god," mumbled Stu. Phil assured him that it was going to be okay. They were going to find Doug and get the fuck out of Nevada after getting Angelica's marriage annulled, and they would do it all before housekeeping showed up.

"How the hell did we manage that," Phil asked, as Angelica's eyes widen when she saw what car the Valet attendant pulled in front of them.

"Here's your car officers," the guy said, while Stu began to overreact again.

"All right, everybody act cool. All right, don't say a word. Come on, let's just get in and go. Come on," Phil began instructing them, while he walked over to the car to open the driver's side door for Angelica.

"Stu, you got a five," Phil asked, as he walked over to the Driver's Side. Stu answered negatively. Angelica shook her head when he looked at her.

"I'll hit you on the way back," he told the personnel. The Valet attendant thanked him, while Stu helped Alan, by opening the door for him. He nailed the baby, causing it to start crying.

"Oh, my god," he swore, "Oh, my god. You just nailed the baby."

"Are my glasses okay," Alan asked. Stu looked at him in disbelief.

"Your glasses are fine, dick."

* * *

><p>They had been stuck in traffic for the last half-hour and Phil was beginning to get extremely irritated, while Angelica was becoming very irritable. Her headache still hadn't gone away and it wouldn't if Phil kept honking the damn horn.<p>

"This is so illegal," Stu complained.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything," Phil asked turning around a bit to look at Stu.

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car, with what is sure to be a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is fun," Stu asked. Angelica rubbed her eyes, she was getting tired of listening to the two of them go it. It was worse than her and Phil and that was saying something.

"I think the cop-car part's pretty cool," Alan said. Angelica put her head in her hands. If she got through this and they were back in time for Doug and Tracy's wedding. She was so returning the gift she got them.

"Thank you, Alan. It is cool. Doug would love it," Phil said. Angelica looked at sceptically. She knew her brother loved to have fun as much as the next person, but I have a feeling this would have gone to far, even for him.

"Come on," Phil said, getting even more frustrated. It was then that Phil got a glint in his eye, one that Angelica knew and it often meant he got an idea. An idea that was sure to get them in even more trouble.

"Check this out," he said, turning on the siren and pulled onto the sidewalk.

"Oh no. No, Phil. No, Phil. Don't do this," Stu warned.

"Take it easy," Phil said, as he continued to pull onto the sidewalk.

"Just try to call more attention to us," Stu said sarcastically. Angelica shook her head. She didn't like it, but if it got it closer to finding her brother, than fine, the idiot beside her could do whatever he wanted.

"Attention," Phil called over the PA, while Stu apologized, "Attention, please. Move out of the way." Angelica watched as people dove out of the way of the cruiser.

"I repeat, please disperse."

"Phil, stop the car, I wanna get out. Stop the car, I wanna get out. Pull over," Stu began to panic.

"Ma'am in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack," Phil called over the PA. Angelica looked at him, and smacked him upside the head. It wasn't even that long ago that he was confessing his love for her and now he was flirting with some…some bottle blonde. He frustrated her to no end.

"Get off the sidewalk! Get off the sidewalk," Stu said, still panicking the backseat.

"I should have been a fucking cop," Phil said, as pulled off the sidewalk and into the street. Angelice tried not to picture Phil in the uniform, but she just couldn't help herself. She found a man in uniform extremely sexy.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hospital not long after. The doctor that had attended to Phil last night gave them time to ask him some questions, while he checked on one of his patients.<p>

"Look, I already told you. He came in with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened," the doctor said, as he issued his examination.

"Do you remember how many of us were here," Phil asked

"Ah…I don't know. I think it was just you guys. Definitely no baby. And one other guy," he explained. Angelica sighed in relief. Her brother was okay. No injuries that they knew of so far.

"That's our guy," Stu said, "Was he okay?"

"Yeah. He was fine. Just whacked out of his mind. You all were," the doctor said, before turning to his patient, "Alright, come forward. And turn. All right." He then pulled down the elderly gentleman's underpants, causing, Phil, Stu and Angelica to all turn around and look at the door. Angelica had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, while Alan was completely transfixed by the procedure.

"There you go. And cough. Cough. Cough. Give me one more. All right. Thattaboy,' he said, as he pulled the underpants back up, "Okay, Felix, you can put your robe on. And the nurse will be in here in a minute. I'll see you after the weekend." Felix thanks him, as he walked away. The doctor shook his head at the standing threesome as if to say that Felix wouldn't live to see Monday.

"Guys, I really gotta go. I'm sorry. I have a surgery up on the fourth floor," he said as he began to wash his hands. Phil unwrapped his arm from around Angelica and pulled something out of his wallet.

"No, I know. But we just need a couple more minutes of your time," he said, as held the bill in front of the doctor's face. The doctor looked at it closely before lifting his hands and allowing Phil to place it in his pocket.

"Yeah. Tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize. Walk with me," he said, indicating for the rest of the group to follow him. Phil grabbed Angelica by the hand and pulled her down the hall as he followed the doctor.

"Okay, here we go. Patient name, Phil Wenneck, 2:45am arrival. Minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising. Pretty standard," he said, as the walked down the hall. Stu reached for the file.

"Do you mind if I look? I'm actually a doctor."

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really, you're just a dentist," the doctor said, pulling the files away from him. Phil looked down to see if he could see anything out of the ordinary. Soon the six of them stopped at the nurses desk.

"Okay, this is interesting. Your blood work came in this morning. Wow," he said, shocked as he read the file. They found a large amount of Ruphylin in your system," the doctor explained. Angelica's eyes widen in shock. Phil was ruphied last night.

"Ruphylin. Ruphies. Commonly known as the date-rape drug," Angelica explained. Something about all this just didn't seem right. She couldn't remember anything last night. It was a common side effect of taking or being given ruphylin, but what she didn't get was how all four of them couldn't remember a goddamn thing.

"What, so, what is he saying, I was raped last night," Phil tried to make a joke out of it, but soon stopped at the look that Angelica gave him. The doctor then quickly looked at his files, scaring Phil, Angelica and Stu even more.

"I don't think so. But someone did slip you the drug," he said. Angelica sighed in relief once more.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember anything," he continued. Alan chuckled, causing Angelica to give him a look.

"Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night. Remember," Alan said looking towards the group.

"Yeah. How could someone have drugged all of us," Angelica asked. Alan had a good point, even if he didn't know his point.

"I wouldn't worry about it guys. By now the stuff's out of your system. You're gonna be fine. I have to go," said handing a nurse the file and turning to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. Please, doctor. Is there anything else," Stu asked. They needed to know where they were before here or where they could have been going.

"Like, something we may have been talking about, or some place we were going," Stu continued. The doctor shook his head as he thought about it.

"Actually, there was something. You guys kept talking about some wedding last night," the doctor supplied. Angelica's eyes widen, she had forgotten all about her marriage last night. The one she needed to get annulled, so that she could be with Phil.

"Yeah. No shit. Our buddy Doug's getting married tomorrow."

"You know what? I want the 100 back," Phil said reaching for the doctor's pocket. Angelica rolled her eyes, apparently they both had forgotten that she had gotten married last night to some fucking unknown stranger. She groaned frustration quietly. The doctor put his hand up, knocking Phil's away.

"No, no. Easy," he said, "You kept talking about some wedding you just came from. At the, uh, Best Little Chapel." Phil and Stu looked to Angelica. She rolled her eyes. Finally they remember.

"You kept saying how sick the weddings were and getting all crazy about it," he continued, as Phil pulled out the napkin that he kept on him, "Okay, I hope this helps. I really have to leave."

"Best little Chapel, do you know where that is," Phil asked.

"I do. It's at the corner of Get a Map and Fuck Off," the doctor said, causing both Angelica and Phil to look at him, "I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure out yourself, okay? You're big kids now." Phil quickly jotted down Best Little Chapel and they were off once more.

* * *

><p>Phil pulled into the parking lot of Best Little Chapel. Angelica took a deep breath and got out of the car. She was so worried to find out who she had married last, but she this was the last step before her and Phil could finally be together.<p>

"What about the baby," Alan asked, as they got out of the police cruiser.

"Just leave him in the car, we're only going to be five minutes," Phil said. Angelica looked at like he was crazy.

"Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car,' she snapped. She had no idea how someone could be so fucking stupid.

"He'll be fine. I cracked the window," he reasoned, pulling her along with him. He wanted her marriage annulled as much as she did. They quickly walked into the chapel, Angelica ready herself for the shock she was sure she was going to have.

"What if they don't remember us," Stu asked.

"Well, let's just find out and plus I want this damn ring off my finger," Angelica snapped.

"I'm sor—Excuse me, sir? Hi," Phil said, trying to get one of the owner's attention. The guy laughs when he sees them and slowly walks towards them a huge smile on his face.

"Look at these guys," he laughs, "What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me? And you two still as beautiful together as last night." He hugs Phil, and then Angelica, who was completely shocked by the affection, neither one of them registering what he had said. He then goes to Alan, pinching his cheeks.

"Look at this guy. You're fucking crazy,' he said before turning to Stu.

"What's going on, man? Listen, I'm gonna tell you something. I know some sick people in my life. This guy," he said, pointing to Stu, "is the craziest, wildest bastard I have ever met in my life, man." All three of them looked towards Stu, completely confused.

"This guy," Phil asks.

"This guys is out of his mind," Eddie confirms, "What's going on, you fucking crazy motherucker?" Eddie leans into give Stu a hug. Angelica leans against Phil, who wraps an arm around her. Strangely to them, Eddie says nothing about it.

"I thought he was gonna eat my dick," he explained to the foursome, "What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?"

"No, no. It's not that, Eddie," Stu tries to explain, "Uh, it's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened here last night."

"Yeah," Alan continued, "Was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?" Eddie laughs and looks toward Angelica and Phil, but they're just as clueless.

"You're cracking my balls, man," Eddie laughs.

"Look Eddie, obviously we were here. We're looking for my twin brother Doug," Angelica explained, "Do you remember him?"

"Yeah, the small guy. Like a monkey, but you no look like a monkey, more like a cat with your green eyes," Eddie says. Angelica doesn't know whether to smile or feel insulted. They all nod anyway.

"You saw him," Stu asked.

"Of course," Eddie said.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what may have happened last night," Stu asked. Eddie looked between the four of them still smiling.

"You don't remember nothing," he asked. He walked over to the front desk and pulled out to wedding albums. He handed one to Stu and the other to Angelica. She took a deep breath and opened the cover. There staring at her was a picture of her and Phil staring at one another deeply in love. She started to smile and then laugh. Phil who had been looking at the cover of Stu's album, which had yet to be opened, looked over to her, looking at as if she was crazy for laughing. He pulled the album towards her and looked at the photo of the two of them. A smile spread across his face. She continued to laugh, as he lifted her off her feet for the second time that day and kissed her soundly on the lips. No need to get marriage annulled anymore. They were in It for life.

Stu then looked to his album. He saw Angelica's reaction and though he didn't want ruin her and Phil's happiness, he needed to know who he was married too. He opens the album and groans.

"Congratulations Stu, you got married," Alan says. He obviously didn't get why Stu was so upset over this.

"This…this can't be happening," Stu mumbled, getting Phil and Angelica's attention, "Oh, god."

"Look at that," Alan said, as the foursome looked at a picture of the two brides standing side by side, with their groom's hands on their tits and Doug, standing beside Phil, with Alan beside Stu. Stu continued to groan as they looked the pictures. One of the unknown bride on Stu's back pointing at the ring on her finger and Stu smiling happily at the camera, had Stu trying to pull out what little hair he had.

"I'll tell you one thing, you look seriously happy here, man," Phil said, as he continued to look through the photos.

"That's it. My life is over," Stu complained. Angelica sighed.

"Stu, it's okay," she said calmly, "Look, shit happens. Some may cause your twin brother to possibly kill and or maim your husband of only one night. Come on. Melissa's not gonna know anything about this. This never happened. I'll take care of it." It was then that Eddie and the woman he worked with came in carrying a few boxes.

"Come on. Put it here."

"Hey, what's all that," Alan asked. Phil, Angelica and Stu shared uneasy looks.

"The High Roller package," Eddie explained, "It's what both couples ordered. I have coffee mugs."Eddie pulled out two mugs, one with Stu and his bride's face and the other with Phil and Angelica. Angelica's eyes widen. She definitely wasn't keeping those god awful things. It'd be really weird to drink a cup of coffee out of a mug with her face on it.

"What," Stu asked.

"I have baseball caps," Eddie listed off, pulling out two more hats. One in blue and the other in pink. Another thing for Angelica to get rid of.

"And fancy calendars. All with pictures of Stu and Jade or Phil and Angelica," he explained. Angelica picked up the calendar with her and Phil's names on it. It wasn't bad looking. It had it's uses… like it could be dartboard if she ever got mad at him.

"Her name is Jade," Phil asked from behind Angelica.

"Yeah, and she's beautiful, man. Clean, very tight. Tits like that," Eddie described, "But that's because she had a baby."

"That explains the baby," Phil said to Stu.

"Oh, Carlos. Carlos."

"Great. All right," Angelica said, clapping her hands together, "Uh, Eddie, here's the deal. Stu made a huge mistake last night. We need to get that marriage annulled immediately. You do annulments?"

"Of course I do," Eddie answered, "It breaks my heart and gonna make me very sad, but it's no problem. Gonna make a very good price for you. I can't do it with just him, though. I need the chick. I need both parties."

"Oh, not a problem. That's great," Angelica said, "Isn't that great, Stu? Come on, buddy. And she probably knows where Doug is."

"Awesome," Stu said sarcastically. Angelica shook her head, extremely annoyed with her brother's friend right now.

"All right, all right. Okay. Uh..we need her address. She must have filled out some paperwork, right," Angelica asked, turning back to Eddie.

"Of course," he answered, before turning to the woman beside him, "Hey. Excuse me. What is the matter with you? Go and get the paperwork, man. I spend my life waiting for you. Come on."

"Okay. I'm going," she snaps at him.

"And get the baklava, please," he asks as she leaves.

The foursome quickly exit the chapel, carrying everything that the two couples ordered last night.

"Hey, Ang, what about my dad's car," Alan asked as he exited the chapel still wearing one of Stu and Jade's hats.

"I'm sure Doug has it," she supplied, "We'll get it back."

"Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it," Stu said, causing the other three to look at him, as if he was insane.

"Torch it," Phil asks, "Who are you?"

"I don't know, Phil," Stu answers, "Apparently I'm the guy who marries complete strangers. This whole situation is completely fucked. These mugs," he paused to take one of his mugs and throw it to the ground, smashing it to pieces, "This hat," he paused taking it off Alan's head, ignoring the indignant cry that came from the shorter man, "This car. It's all evidence of a night that never happened. That is why we're torching all of it."

"Whoa, I'm a schoolteacher. I have a kid and a new wife," Phil paused to smile at Angelica, who smiled back at him, "Okay? I'm all for secrecy, but I'm not gonna torch a fucking cop car."

"Fine. I'll do it," Stu said, clearly not hearing anything Phil said.

"Can I help," Alan asked. Angelica just shook her head and got in the car. She checked on the baby to make sure he was okay, while the guys continued to argue behind the car.

"Yeah, thanks," Stu said turning to Alan. It was then a phone began to ring. All three guys began to pat their pockets.

"Is it Doug," Phil asked.

"I don't have it," Alan said.

"It's Doug, it's Doug," Phil cried.

"Uh, it's Melissa," Stu groaned. Phil slammed the trunk of the car closed.

"Don't answer it," Phil snapped, as he went to get into the car. He grabbed Angelica's hand in his own and rubbed her knuckles. Now that he got her, he wasn't going to fuck up again.

"I have to she's called twice already," Stu snapped, "Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"_There you are. This is the third time I'm trying you._"

"I know. The reception up here is crazy. I think it's all the sequoia trees, block the signal."

"_Ugh, I hate that. So how was last night?_"

"Ah, it was really fun, actually. It was quiet, but it was a good time."

"_That sounds nice._"

"I'm learning all kinds of vino factoids," Stu said, as he climbed into the backseat. Alan was playing with the baby.

"It's be so cool if I could breast-feed, you know," he said to Phil and Angelica. They stopped playing with each other's fingers when they heard him. Angelica got this disgusted look on her face, while Phil just looked at Alan in confusion.

"Well, listen…we're about to go for a tractor ride. I should get going. So pretty." It was then that a bright orange sports car pulled up behind them, blocking them from pulling out.

"What the fuck," Phil asked, looking through the rear-view mirror.

"_A tractor ride."_ Two guys got out of the car. One of them carrying a bat and they stocked over to the car. They began to bang on the windows.

"Go on. Get out of the car," one them yelled.

"_What was that?"_

"They just started up the tractor. I think it backfired."

"Where the hell is he," yelled the one with the baseball bat.

"Hey, easy, easy," Phil said, Angelica was clutching his hand, "I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?" One of them swung his bat and smashed it against the windshield, causing Angelica to scream and begin to hyperventilate.

"_Is that a woman screaming?_"

"No…why would a woman even be at a bachelor party in wine country."

"Hey, what the hell man," Phil screamed. Some of the glass had gotten in her hair and she was trying to get most of it out, but it was shredding her hands, while she did so. The baby soon began to cry.

"_What the fuck, Stu? Is that a baby?_"

"Why would there be a baby? We're at a winery. That's a goat."

"Where is he," the guy screamed again.

"I don't know," Phil shouted back, "What are you talking about?"

"Sir, can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?"

"I'm trying to, but we're fucking blocked," Phil screamed at Stu. Angelica was still hyperventilating and looking between the two men that stood in front of the police cruiser.

"_Oh, my God! What the hell is happening, Stu?_"

The men continued to smash their bats into the windshield. Angelica and Phil ducking to avoid the glass.

"Hey! There's a baby on board," shouted Alan, much to Stu's dismay.

"_Someone just said 'baby._"

"Get out of the car," snapped one of the thugs, pointing their bat at Phil. Phil quickly started the car

"It's a baby goat."

"Why you making trouble for my business, man. Go away from here," said Eddie, as he walked out of the chapel carrying a golf club. The shorter of the two thugs pulled a gun and pointed it at Phil and then at Angelica.

"Get out of the car!"

"Phil, he's got a gun," Angelica gasped, clutching his hand even harder.

"No shit, he's got a gun," he snapped.

"I gotta call you back. Bye." Phil put the car in gear and drove forward driving over the thung's foot, causing him to change his aim and shoot Eddie in the shoulder.

"Fuck," Phil swore, "Shit."

"He shot me," they heard Eddie scream, clutching at his shoulder.

"He shot Eddie," Stu screamed hysterically. Phil got the same gleam in his eye that he got earlier. He put the car in reverse.

"Fuck this shit," he said, before he drove the car backwards, in a bus stop and out onto the road, where they started to drive towards Jade's apartment. Stu was edging Phil on as he drove, before he turned to the baby and tried to stop him crying.

"What the fuck is going on," he screamed.

"I have no idea," Phil answered truthfully, before he grabbed Angelica hand and tried to calm her down, since she was still hyperventilating and he didn't want her passing out. Soon Stu's phone began to ring.

"Why don't you just let that one go to voicemail," Phil supplied, causing Angelica to chuckle. While Stu only laughed sarcastically.

"That was a fake laugh by the way."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Jade's apartment building complex not long after. Angelica had calmed down a little, but still was clutching to Phil with everything she had, not that he was complaining.<p>

"It's got, uh, Ted Dawson and Magnum P.I. and that Jewish actor," Alan yammered on. Stu was getting annoyed.

"Shut up, Alan. What room was it again," Stu asked.

It's 825," Phil answered, as he pressed a kiss to Angelica's head. They heard a woman talking loudly on the phone. She slowly walked out of her room to see the foursome coming.

"I found him, I'll call you back," she said hanging up the phone, "Thank God, he's with his father. I was freaking out. I missed you, sweetie," she paused pressing a kiss to the small child's forehead, before she turned to Stu, "And I missed you." The woman, who they could only guess was Jade, since she looked a lot like the woman in the photos, planted a long and passionate kiss on Stu's lips. Angelica and Phil shared a look, while Alan just watched.

"What the happened to you guys," she screamed.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us," Angelica said, her voice a little shaky after her panic attack.

"What do you mean," she asked, "I got up this morning, I went to get you guys all coffee and I came back and you were gone. Why are you being so quiet?" Stu looked at her.

"I'm not being quiet," he answered. She laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him into her apartment.

"Yeah, I gotta feed Tyler. Come inside, you guys." Angelica followed Stu inside, pulling Phil along with her.

"Did you hear that, the baby's name is Tyler," Alan muttered.

"Yeah. I thought he looked more like a Carlos too, bud," Phil answered, slapping Alan on the shoulder, before the both of them walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's up? You guys are acting weird," Jade said, as she poured herself some iced tea.<p>

"Look it's Jade, right," Phil asked.

"Very funny, Phil," she laughed, before she handed Stu a glass of iced tea.

"Right Jade, uh, ahem, you remember my brother Doug," Angelica asked, leaning against Phil's chest from her place on his lap.

"Are you kidding," she asked, "He was the best man at both our weddings."

"Exactly. Well, we can't find him, and we're getting worried," Angelica explained.

"Oh, my God, that is so Doug," she laughed. It was then that Stu spotted the ring that was on her finger. He spit out the ice tea he had in his mouth all over Jade and Tyler. Tyler soon began to cry again.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm—I'm gonna go clean him off," she said, before she walked into the kitchen mumbling how his step-father didn't mean it and that he was fine.

"Oh my God," Stu mumbled, causing both Phil and Angelica to look at him.

"What the fuck man, you gotta hold it together," Phil explained.

"Holy shit," Stu swore.

"She is super hot," Phil said, only to be smack in the head by Angelica, "Not as hot as mine, but still she's hot. You should be proud of yourself."

"She's wearing my grandmother's ring."

"What," both Phil and Angelica asked.

"The ring I'm gonna give to Melissa," Stu explained, "You remember, my grandmother's Holocaust ring?"

"Fuck," Angelica swore.

"Okay."

"She's wearing it."

"I didn't know they gave out rings at the Holocaust," Alan said, causing all three of them to look at him as if he was stupidest thing in the world.

"He's okay," said Jade, as she walked back in.

"Oh, good," Angelica smiled.

"He was just hungry, he's fine," she explained. Angelica smiled again, as Jade sat down across from them.

"About last night, uh, ahem, do you remember the last time you saw Doug," Phil asked.

"Uh, I haven't seen him since the wedding."

"The wedding. Okay. Great," Angelica said.

"And uh, we can't re-"

"What time was that," Angelica said cutting Phil off, not wanting to upset Jade.

"Well, it was, um…" Jade thought about as she pulled her breast out, so she could feed Tyler. Angelica covered Phil's eyes and looked at the door, over Jade's head.

"I guess, it was around 1, because I had to go back to work and finish my shift," she explained, "And then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler."

"And was Doug there then," Angelica asked, still not looking at Jade.

"I didn't see Doug, because you guys were passed out, except you and Phil. You two were making some really nice noises from the floor, when I got in. The room was a wreck, so I just curled up next to Stu," she said, growling at Stu sexily. Angelica smiled at Doug. Stu waved his hand.

"I got a question. Um, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?"

"You know this. I'm a stripper." Stu nodded.

"Well, technically I'm an escort, but stripping's a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart," Angelica said.

"Savvy," Stu replied

"But that's all in the past now that I married a doctor."

"I'm just a dentist," explained Stu. Jade got this confused look on her face. It was then that this day took an even bigger turn for the worse, the door slammed open and two cops stormed in, pointing their guns at the foursome. Jade ducked and covered Tyler with her body. He soon began to cry again.

"Las Vegas Police! Freeze!"

"Okay."

"Shut that baby up! Shut that baby up!"

"Oh, god!"

"Okay, okay, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done in just under twenty-four hours. Good night everyone. **

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3:I Hate You Phil Wenneck

**A/N: Hi everyone, **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And for those of you reading ****Broken On the Inside ,**** inspiration still hasn't hit me. Hopefully it'll start again, when the new episodes for Criminal Minds and NCIS: LA come back on, but other than that…not much happening right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: I Hate You Phil Wenneck<span>

* * *

><p>Angelica loaded the phones with the quarters that the guys had given her. She needed to call Tracy. They were stuck in the Las Vegas Police Precinct and as of right now, it didn't look like they were getting out anytime soon, and with Doug nowhere to be found, she, being the bride's best friend and groom's twin sister, was elected to convince Tracy that it would be a good idea for them to stay another night. It was times like these, that she wondered if she did something wrong in a past life.<p>

"After we take the mug shots, we bring them down here," said one of the officers, that was showing a group of kids around the Precinct, "where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me, kids, you do not wanna be sitting on these benches. We call this place is Loserville." The kids laughed as they walked by. One, slightly obese kid whipped out his cell phone took a picture of Alan, who then proceeded to kick it out of the child's hand.

"_Hello._"

"Hey Trac! It's Ang."

"_Hey, Angie. Where are you guys?_"

"We are at the…spa at the hotel," Angelica lied, glaring at Phil, for putting her in this position.

"_Cool. We're just getting some sun. Is Doug around?_"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be around," she asked a little too quickly.

"_I'm just wondering why you're calling me._"

"A girl can't call her best friend, especially who talked me into spending time with my," she paused, "bastard of an ex-boyfriend." Phil smacked her arm, causing her to look at him. She glared at him, sticking her tongue out, before going back to her conversation with Tracy.

"Besides, they made a deal, no talking to girlfriends or ex-wives, so I was told to call all of you, minus Melissa, since she doesn't know I'm here."

"_Okay. What's up?_"

"Uh, you are not gonna believe this. Doug got comped an extra night at the hotel."

"_You did?_"

"Yeah. The suite is…It's ridiculous. It's out of control," she then continued to mumble something that both Tracy and the guys didn't quite understand, "There's like, room service and a butler. I mean, just the works. So, they were thinking of spending the night and since they're my ride back to Pasadena and we're just gonna come back in the morning."

"_You all wanna stay an extra night? But the wedding's tomorrow and that means spending extra time with Phil_."

"Don't remind me, but it's not like I have much choice, it's four against one. And that's why I'm going to make sure we get up early and we'll be back in plenty of time."

"_Okay. Are you sure that's a good idea?_"

"Wenneck, Price, Garner, Billings. Room 3," they heard an officer call. Angelica turned and looked at the officer.

"Okay, Trace, I gotta go. We'll talk to you tom-later." It took a while for the foursome to get to a point where they could see where they were going, but eventually they got there, and walked towards the room, that they would be interviewed in.

* * *

><p>All four of them sat on one side of the table. Angelica began rubbing her wrists, since they were so raw from the handcuffs.<p>

"Gentleman and Lady, we've got some good news and we've got some bad news," said the male cop, as he handed his partner her file, "The good news is we found your Mercedes. " The three guys began to laugh, Angelica however knew something was wrong, she had met cops like this before and it didn't usually end up being a not so bad thing, for the people in their position.

"Yeah, it's over at impound right now. We picked it up at 5 am this morning, parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." Angelica's eyes grew wide. She definitely did not like where this was going.

"In the middle," Phil muttered, "That's weird."

"Yeah, that is weird. There was also a note," the officer paused. Angelica groaned and put her head on the table. What stupid thing did they do now?

"It say, uh, 'Couldn't find a meter, but here's four bucks.' The bad news is…we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning," the officer explained. Angelica sat up. It was now time for her to shine. She was after all a lawyer.

"Oh, no, uh officer, that's just impossible, " she explained, "No, my clients and I need to be in LA tomorrow for a wedding."

"You stole a police car," said the female officer.

"We didn't steal anything," Stu explained, "Um, we found it." It was then that Angelica just closed her eyes. She was going to try and get them to settle this quick and quietly and now the three stooges were going to start speaking up. It was a good thing, she was not their actual lawyers.

"Yeah, if anything, we deserve a reward or something, like a trophy," said Alan. Angelica banged her head against the table. She counted to ten, before she threw her head back up again.

"I see assholes like you every day," the male officer snapped.

"Every fucking day," the female officer agreed.

"Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid! Yeah. Whoo! Woo-hoo. Woo-hoo. Let's steal a cop car, because it'd be really fucking funny," said both officers at the sametime. It was then that Angelica knew who she was dealing with. Idiot cops who just got pleasure wearing the badge…wonderful.

"Think your gonna get away with it," asked the female officer, "Not up in here."

"Not up in here," yelled the male officer."

"Uh," Angelica stumbled, "Sir, if I may, um…I'm assuming that, that squad car belongs to one of you."

"Yeah," answered the male officer.

"Yeah," Angelica said, "Look, my husband's not a cop and I'm just a small town lawyer. We're no heroes. He's just a schoolteacher. But if one of his kids went missing on a field trip…and if I lost the notes on a high profile case, that would look really bad on us."

"What are you getting at," asked one of the officers.

"Yeah, Ang, what are you getting at," asked Phil.

"No one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourist borrowed your squad car last night. But look, the point is, I think we can work out a…deal. Discreetly of course, ma'am," Angelica smiled, "What do you say?" The two officers shared a look and then the female officer looked down at her clipboard, pointing at something on it. The male officer looked down at it, laughing and then to Angelica and the guys.

"Let me ask you a question," he said, "Do, uh, any of you gentlemen or you young lady have a heart condition or anything like that?" Angelica turned her head to side.

"I'm two months pregnant," she lied, not liking where this was going. Phil looked at her.

"No-OW!" Angelica kicked him under the table. She smiled at the officers innocently. The rest of the guys shook their heads, clearly not seeing where this was going.

Angelica sat in the back, while Stu, Phil and Alan stood at the front of the make-shift classroom, where there were a bunch of kids sitting and waiting patiently.

* * *

><p>"Okay, kids, you're in for a really good treat today," the officer explained, "These gentleman have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect." Angelica's eyes went wide. She was so glad that she was a quick enough thinker and could read people, to bad for the guys though. All the kids oohed, while the three guys, looked at the cop.<p>

"That's right," he said.

"Wait a sec," Stu stammered.

"What?"

"Now, there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal," he paused and stunned Stu. He let out this girlish scream, before he fell to the ground, causing everyone in the room, minus Alan and Phil to laugh.

"What the fuck," Phil asked. He looked to Angelica, who was hiding her face in her hands, trying her best to keep her laughter quiet.

"Or you can shoot it from a distance. Now, do I have any volunteers? You wanna come up here and so some shooting? Huh," he asked, "All right, how about you, young lady? Come on up here. All right." The officer pointed to a young girl with her dark hair in pigtails. Angelica smiled at Phil, who just grimaced.

"Let's go, handsome, come on," the officer called to Phil, but then Alan stepped up. Angelica almost laughed loudly when she saw that.

"Not you fat Jesus, slide it on back," the officer said, when he saw Alan stepping up, "You, pretty boy." He was pointing to Phil. Angelica's eyes went wide and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Phil walked slowly up to stand in front of the girl

"Now, it's really simple," the cop explained, "All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot. All right?" The little girl nodded, while Phil stood in front of her.

"Okay, look. You don't really wanna do this," Phil said, trying to talk the little girl out of doing it. Angelica wanted to tell her that she should so bad. She may have forgiven Phil, but she still hasn't forgotten. She wanted this to hurt and she wanted it to hurt bad.

"You can do this. Just focus," the cop said. The little girl looked to him and nodded.

"Don't listen to this maniac. Let's think this thing through," Phil said, obviously not seeing where the girl was pointing the stun gun. Angelica quickly noticed. She walked up to the little girl and tapped her on the shoulder. Phil thought she was trying to save him and smiled

"Sweetie, can you do me a favour and point it down a bit," she whispered. The little girl nodded.

"Finish him," the cop yelled and the girl shot. It got Phil right in the genitals. Angelica cringed for him, while he fell writhing to the floor. The cops were laughing.

"Right in the nuts," the cop joked, "That was beautiful." The kids all started laughing.

"Well done. Give her a hand, everybody," the cop instructed. Angelica didn't clap, just walked slowly up to Phil to make sure that he was alright, when she was satisfied, she walked back to her spot along the back wall. Alan began to clap with the cops, but soon stopped when he saw the look Angelica was giving him.

"Good, hey we got one more charge left. Anybody want to do some shooting up here," the officer asked. All the kids began to raise their hands. The officer pointed to the kid that had taken the picture of Alan earlier.

"How about you, big man," he asked, "Come on up here." The office handed the stun gun to the kid and showed him how to properly hold it, so that he wouldn't get stunned himself.

"Okay, same instruction," he explained, "Just point, aim and shoot." The kid began to slowly raise the stun gun, the small red dot raising higher and higher until it landed on Alan's face.

"There you go. That's the stuff," the cop said, as he watched the kid, "I like the intensity. Eye of the tiger. Good. You're holding 50,000 volts, little man. Don't be afraid to ride the lightning." The kid shot the gun and it hit Alan in the face, but unlike Stu and Phil. He didn't go down.

"In the face! In the face," the officer shouted. All the cops began laughing, but Alan slowly began to walk towards the little boy.

"Oh, he's still up. He's still up," the cop said, as they watched him. The kids began to get scared. They began screaming.

"All right, everybody relax, take it easy," the officer said trying to calm the kids down, "We've seen it before. He just needs a little extra charge. There we go." Alan landed in front of this blonde little girl, who looked absolutely petrified of him. Angelica didn't blame her. He had looked as if he had been possessed.

"Some of these big boys, you gotta give them two shots," the officer explained, slapping Alan on the ass, "All right, kids, who want to get their fingerprints done, huh? Come on, let's go." The kids all acted excited and quickly followed the officer, leaving Angelica and his partner to wake the guys up.

* * *

><p>"Fuck those guys," Stu complained, "You hear me? That was bullshit. I'm telling everybody we stole a cop car."<p>

"They let us go," Angelica reasoned, "Who cares?"

"I care Ang! How could you let them do that. You're a fucking lawyer. You can't just do that. You can't just tease people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality," Stu yelled. Angelica rolled her eyes. At this point she didn't care it got them out of the precinct. It wouldn't go on their records and they could now go and find Doug. Stu took a deep breath.

"I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything," Stu asked. The other three shook their heads. Angelica looked at the ground. She was beginning to get worried about her brother. Phil rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"My man doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ," Phil complained, as he pulled Angelica close to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Alan," she called, "You okay?"

"I'm just worried," he answered, "What if something happened to Doug? Something bad."

"Come on, you can't think like that," Phil said. Angelica's eyes grew wide, when Alan said that. She couldn't bear to think about that. She had no idea how she would explain that to Tracy and her parents.

"I mean, what if he's dead," Alan asked. Angelica twisted her first into Phil's shirt. Phil rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. They only needed one person freaking out right now.

"I can't afford to lose anybody close to me again. It hurts too much. I was so upset when my grandpa died." Angelica's brow furrowed at that comment. She tried to think if Tracy had told her anything about a grandfather dying recently.

"Oh I'm s—How'd he die," Phil asked.

"World War II," Alan explained. Angelica shook her head.

"Died in battle?"

"No, he was skiing in Vermont. It was just during World War II," Alan explained. Angelica took a slow calming breath and turned towards Alan.

"Alan…Doug is fine," she said.

"Well, why hasn't he called?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "But we're gonna figure it out." She went to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and caught her lips with his. She pushed him away from her and stumbled back. Phil got extremely angry and tackled Alan to the ground, punching him twice in the face, before Angelica could pull him off Alan.

"Phil," she screamed, "It was an accident. Will you calm down?"

"No, you're my girl…my wife and no one gets to kiss you, but me," he screamed back at her. Angelica smacked him across the face.

"I am not a possession, Phil Wenneck, I am my own person and until you can see that," she paused taking off the ring she had around her ring finger, "You and I can forget about being married." Phil's jaw went slack again, went Angelica pushed the ring into his opened hand.

"Ang, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he said.

"I don't care if you didn't mean it, Phil. It's like you don't trust me and I don't think I can be in a relationship that doesn't trust me," she explained. Tears began to fill her eyes. Phil went to wipe them with his thumb, but she pushed him away from her. It was two steps forward. Three steps back.

"I'll tell you another thing," Stu said, as he came back, completely oblivious to what had just transpired, "6-1 odds our car is beat to shit." Phil looked from Angelica, who had a single tear roll down her cheek to Stu and he stood.

"Stu, not now," Phil interrupted.

"No, how much do you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition," Stu said, clearly not hearing Phil.

"That's enough. Ang is seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak her out any more," Phil said. He felt extremely guilty for making her think that he did not trust her, when he trusted her completely.

"I'm sorry, Ang," he said hugging her. She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, "You know what? We'll search the car for clues and everything's gonna be okay." It was then that they heard the car begin to approach. Angelica whipped the tears from her eyes and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see how badly the car was destroyed.

"Oh shit," Stu said, "I can't watch."

"Just tell me what it looks like," Phil said to Alan.

"Not looking, not looking," Stu chanted. Alan smiled when he saw the car. It was in perfect condition.

"Wow," Stu said in shock, causing Angelica to open her eyes. She smiled when she saw it.

"All right," she said laughing.

"Oh, thank god," Phil whispered. Doug would have killed him if the car was ruined.

"You see," he said to Alan, "It's gonna be all right." He reached over to wrap an arm around Angelica, but she quickly flinched away.

* * *

><p>As they drove along, they desperately started searching for clues that could help them find Doug.<p>

"Anything," Phil asked.

"Hmm, I got a cigar," Stu said.

"Oh, I found uh—These are some black shoes," Alan said from the backseat.

"They women's shoes," Phil asked. Alan didn't know, so Angelica took them from him and looked inside.

"Whose are those," Phil aksed.

"I don't know," she replied, "It's a men's size 6."

"That's weird."

"What is this," Alan asked, holding up a used condom, "A snakeskin?"

"Oh, come on," Stu shouted, as it landed on his shoulder, "EW!"

"That's a used condom, Alan," Angelica explained, as Stu threw it into the front seat in between her Phil, only for her to pick it up between her finger nails and throw it back at him.

"Oh, god," said Stu, completely grossed out.

"Get it out of the car," Phil ordered, only for Alan to throw it at him and for it to land on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on," he snapped. "I got jizz on me. Jesus Christ, guys!"

"Hold still, you idiot," Angelica snapped at him. She pinched the condom in between her finger nails again and threw it out of the car.

"All right, what the fuck, man? We gotta get this shit together, guys," Phil shouted. It was then that the foursome heard a sound coming from the trunk.

"What was that," Alan asked.

"It's in the trunk," Stu said, as he listened to the sound again, "Doug's in the trunk!"

"Oh, fuck! Holy shit!" The foursome ran out of the car, and Phil quickly unlocked it. Stu and Phil opened the trunk smiling down expecting to see Doug, when a small naked Asian Man jumped out on top of Phil and began beating him with a crowbar. At seeing what was happening. Angelica quickly dove into the backseat of the car. She wasn't going to risk getting hurt for the three stooges.

After Phil threw him off, the small Asian man, began beating Stu with the same crowbar, knocking him to the ground. He then turned back to Phil, and smacked him the face with crowbar knocking him to the ground. Slowly Alan began to back away from the small man, as he made his advance.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm with you. I'm with you," Alan screamed.

"You gonna fuck on me," the small man asked.

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you," Alan screamed, "we're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too. I hate him! He destroys cities! Please! This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants." The small man threw the crowbar at Alan, and ran away. Angelica watched from the car, and then quickly got out to see how the other three were doing.

"What the fuck was that," she asked, as she helped Phil sit against the car.

"I have internal bleeding. Somebody call 911," Stu complained. Angelica just rolled her eyes. He wouldn't have been able to move very well if he had.

"That was some fucked up shit," Phil complained, "Who was that guy? He was so mean." Angelica rolled her eyes, while she looked Phil over. He seemed okay, minus the part where he was acting like a baby, instead of taking the beating he got like a man.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you," Alan confessed, "Last night on the roof, before we went out…I slipped something in our Jägermeister." Angelica stopped checking Phil over, turned and looked at Alan, her eyes wide.

"What," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," Alan apologized, "I fudged up, guys."

"You drugged us," she asked.

"No, I didn't drug you," Alan said, "I was told it was ecstasy."

"Well, who told you it was ecstasy," she asked, beginning to pace in front of him.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store," he explained.

"Why would you give us ecstasy," she asked, trying to remain calm, but her resolve was slowly slipping, and she was beginning to forgive Phil for punching him at the Impound.

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it," he said, "it was only one hit each, I used to do three hits a night."

"That explains so fucking much," Angelica snapped, "But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was ruphies."

"You think I knew that, Ang? The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter."

"I'm sorry, you mean the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?"

"Let's calm down," Phil interrupted. He knew what she was like when she was angry and if he didn't stop her now, she would be able to go on forever.

"You fucking calm down! He drugged us. Stu lost a tooth and married a whore, while I married you-"

"How dare you she's a nice lady," Alan interrupted.

"You are such a fucking moron," she said turning to Alan.

"Your language is offensive."

"Fuck you!"

"Alright, Ang, let's just take a deep breath, okay," Phil instructed, grabbing her by the shoulders and dragging her away from Alan.

"Seriously this is a good thing, guys," he explained, "At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for God knows what reason."

"Yeah, your right Phil," Angelica said calmly, "It's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you three of: My brother Doug is probably face down in a ditch right now…with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse."

"It's high unlikely," Alan interrupted. Angelica lunged at him, ready to throttle him, when Stu and Phil grabbed her from behind stopping her.

"It's true," she shrieked.

"Does not help," Phil whispered in her ear, "All right, let's get our shit together, guys. Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug's back there. Maybe he's asleep." He lifted Angelica over his shoulder, her limbs flailing, trying to get him to put her down. After Stu got in the car, he threw her into the front passenger seat.

"Come on," Phil yelled, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>The four walked to their villa. Phil was holding Angelica's hand, walking in front of the other pair, so that way she wouldn't try and kill Alan again.<p>

"Wait, guys," Alan paused, "Guys, what about the tiger? What is he got out?"

"Oh fuck. I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger," Phil groaned, "How the fuck did he get in there?"

"I don't know, because I don't remember," Angelica said sarcastically.

"Shh. Ang. Ang, keep it down," Phil said. She looked at him and nodded.

"Because one of the, uh, side effects of, uh, ruphies is memory loss," Alan explained to her. Her eyes grew wide and almost attacked him again. She honestly couldn't remember hating a person more, than she did now.

"You are literally too stupid to insult," Stu muttered, pushing Angelica toward the door. Alan thanked him. Phil looked at the three of them.

"Hey," he whispered, as he quietly and quickly opened the door. The foursome walked in one by one.

"Did we leave the music on," Phil asked, turning to Angelica. Alan slammed the door behind him, causing the three of them to flinch.

"Hey," Phil said, "Shh."

"Don't make any sudden movements," Angelica explained. Phil looked around, before he literally walked into a man that was built like a wall.

"Who the hell are you," Angelica shrieked, while Phil did some make-shift karate movements.

"No, who are you," asked the walking-talking wall. It was then that the foursome noticed the man that was sitting on the piano.

"Quiet, quiet," he said, throwing his hands up.

"Mike Tyson," Phil asked, as he wrapped an arm around Angelica, who didn't flinch away from it this time.

"Shh," Tyson quieted, "This is my favourite part coming up right now." He drummed his hands along with the music. Phil lead the Angelica over to Mike Tyson.

"_I can feel it coming in the air tonight_," Tyson paused, "I need a chorus line, guys." Alan then began to sing along with music. The guys smiled, but Angelica got that same feeling she got in the precinct. This wasn't going to be good.

"_But, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life_," Tyson continued, "One more time guys." It was then that the entire group joined in, only Phil, Stu and Alan smiling though. Tyson then punch Alan, knocking him out. Angelica's eyes grew wide, while Phil and Stu fell to the ground beside him, to check it out.

"Why did you do that," Phil asked. The walking-talking wall, then paused the music.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why his tiger is in your bathroom."

"Hold on, that was complete unnecessary," Phil said, throwing his hands up. Angelica looked from him, to Mike Tyson and his friend, to Alan on the floor. She blinked twice, before taking a quick seat in her mind it was completely necessary. After all he did ruphie them, which caused her to forget her own wedding to Phil.

"I'm a huge fan," Phil continued, "When you knocked out Holmes, that was—"

"Explain," said the associate. Angelica then stood up. It was better if she said something, because then that way they wouldn't have two unconscious bodies on the hotel villa floor.

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened," she explained.

"It's true," Stu said, "We got in all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend, her brother, and if you wanna kill us, go ahead because I don't care anymore." Phil and Angelica looked at him. Angelica put her head in her hands and groaned, all three of them are idiots and when they find Doug, he's an idiot too, for just being friends with them, that was how frustrated she was.

"What are you talking about," Phil asked Stu.

"What? I don't care," Stu explained.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger," asked the wall.

"They tend to do some dumb shit when we're fucked up and usually drag me along for the ride," Angelica explained.

"I don't believe these guys, man," Tyson mumbled.

"Wait, how did you guys find us," she asked.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tigers' cage this morning," answered the wall.

"That's Doug's," she said happily.

"Yeah, Doug," the associate said, throwing the jacket at her, "His wallet and his room key is in there."

"No, that's my missing brother," she explained.

"I don't give a fuck," he said.

"Did you guys see him," Stu asked.

"I was fast asleep," Tyson said.

"Yeah, because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly," explained the wall.

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar," Tyson said, smiling slightly.

"Respect," the wall said, taking his hat off.

"Wha—what happened to Omar," Angelica asked, leaning into Phil, slightly afraid.

"Oh, don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more," Tyson explained, causing Angelica's eyes to widen even more. She lost the feeling in her legs and Phil had to hold her up.

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot," Phil stated, "But do you think that there is anyway we could go to your house and just look around…see if there's any clues for our friend?"

"Absolutely. How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway? Come on champ." Mike Tyson and the wall soon began to leave the room.

"I'm sorry," Phil asked, unsure of what he heard.

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, bout 40 minutes?"

"Don't make me come back for him," Tyson said threateningly. Angelica nodded and quickly took a seat in one of the chairs and put her head between her knees. She need blood to go to her head, before she fainted.

"That was Mike Tyson," Stu whispered.

"Yeah, no shit, that was Mike Tyson," Phil answered.

"I'm just saying, he's still got it." Alan began to regain consciousness, causing the guys to run over and check him over.

* * *

><p>The foursome order a raw steak, to jam a few ruphies in. That was the only way they could possible think of getting the tiger out of the hotel, into the car and back to Mike Tyson's calmly. Angelica wasn't feeling that well, since the subject of Doug possibly being eaten by a Tiger came up, so they left her out, and since Alan had taken a punch from Tyson it came down to game of rock, paper, scissors between Phil and Stu to see who would have to go into the bathroom to feed the tiger the drugged steak. Stu lost.<p>

"This does not seem fair," Stu complained. Angelica who was sitting on Phil's lap again, rested her head on his shoulder, just sighed heavily. She was sick of the complaining.

"It's Rock, Paper, Scissors," Phil said, "There's nothing more fair."

"Alan should do it," Stu tried.

"Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson and I don't think Doug would like it, if we sent his sister to feed the tiger," Phil shot down quickly, "Come on. For Doug."

"Why are you peppering the steak," Stu asked, as he watched Alan, "You don't know if tigers like pepper."

"Tigers love pepper," Alan said seriously, "They hate cinnamon."

"Phil just do it," Stu tried again, "You should do it." Angelica grabbed Phil's shirt, she wasn't going to let him anywhere near that tiger. He was her lifeline right now.

Phil seeing the way that Angelica was clutching his shirt, said "I would, but you lost. It wouldn't be right."

"Okay, I jammed five ruphies in there," explained Alan, "Just go in there and throw it in to him." Stu grabbed the steak. Angelica offered him a small smile, while she breathed in the scent of Phil's cologne.

"Fine," he relented.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing," Phil offered. Stu slowly walked over to the bathroom and into it. He stood against the wall,.

"Fuck…oh fuck," he swore, as he looked around the corner. He took a slow step around the corner and held out the drugged steak in offering.

"Hey kitty. Hey, sweetie, it's okay. I got a little snack for you. Real important that you eat this, okay? Yeah, just have a little—"The tiger growled at Stu and knocked the steak out of his, causing Stu to shriek like an eight year old girl for the third time that day and run from the bathroom as quick as his feet could carry him.

"Shit," Stu panted. Angelica, Alan and Phil were standing as they waited to see what happens.

"What do we do now," Stu asked.

"We wait," Alan stated.

* * *

><p>Stu began to play the piano, as they waited for the tiger to finish the steak. Angelica was dozing slightly on Phil's lap, while he read a magazine. The cheap dice ring was back on her finger with the promise to replace it with something less cheap when they got back to Pasadena.<p>

"_What do tiger dream of when they take a little tiger snooze? Do they dream of mauling zebras or Halle Berry in her cat woman suit? Don't you worry your pretty striped head, we're gonna you back to Tyson and your cozy tiger bed and then we're gonna find our best friend Doug and then we're gonna give him a best friend hug. Doug, Doug, Doug, Doug, Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug, but if he's been murdered by crystal-meth tweakers…well then we're shit out of luck,_" Stu sang. Not long after they heard a growl and thud come from the bathroom signalling that the tiger had finally fell unconscious. Phil shook Angelica up. She smiled at him sleepily.

"How'd you sleep," he asked.

"Didn't sleep…dozed," she explained, "The tiger out yet?"

"Yeah, just now. You sure you want to come with us," he asked. She nodded. She needed to know if Doug was alive or dead and if the tiger's ate, she was slaughtering them all. Phil helped her to her feet, and then helped Stu and Alan, load the tiger onto a luggage cart and roll it down the hall.

"By the way, we're all gonna die," Stu said, as he rolled the cart down the hallway. Angelica glared at him. It was then that Alan smacked the tiger's nose into the wall.

"Oh, god," Phil said.

"His nose, that's his nose," Stu whispered frantically.

* * *

><p>The four of them sat in the front seat, while the Tiger was laid in the back. The drive to Tyson's was extremely quiet. Angelica didn't want to talk to Alan and the guys were just hoping to get to Tyson's alive and while the tiger was still unconscious.<p>

"Hey, guys, when's the next Halley's comet," Alan asked. Angelica glared at him and ignored him, while she drove the Mercedes, sitting on Phil's lap, while he did the gas and brake pedals for her.

"Who cares man," Phil asked.

"Do you know, Stu," Alan asked.

"I don't think it's for like another 60 years or something," Stu answered.

"But it's not tonight, right?"

"No, I don't think so," Stu answered.

"But you don't know for sure," Alan asked.

"No."

"I got this cousin Marcus who saw one. He said it blew his mind," Alan explained, "I wanna make sure I never, ever miss out on a Halley's Comet." It was then that something caught Angelica's hear. It was the tiger and it was waking up.

"So if you guys know, if there's gonna be one—"

"Oh, fuck," she swore. The foursome continued to shout, scream and panic. The tiger then clawed at Phil's shoulder, causing Angelica to swerve the car and knock it into a passing bus and then into the wall of the tunnel they were in. The four of them scrambled out of the car, while the tiger continued to tear at the leather upholstery and smash the glass.

"Ang! Ang, it got me! Ang," Phil panicked.

"You got clawed," she screamed, "You're bleeding."

* * *

><p>They decided to push the car the rest of the way to Tyson's house. Stu, Angelica and Phil were pushing it from behind, while Alan steered the car from the outside. The tiger sat calmly in the backseat as it watched the three push the car. The tiger growled and went inside the car to watch them from the back window.<p>

"I can't do it," Alan panicked.

"Get your fucking hand back in there and steer the car," Angelica snapped. She had enough of Alan's antics and if Doug was dead, she was going to kill him and then sick Tracy on him.

"I'm too nervous," Alan exclaimed.

"Alan. We need you, buddy. This is your time to shine, okay," Stu said calmly, as they pushed it up Tyson's driveway.

"Okay, yeah. Whew," Alan said, before he went back to steering the car, "Daddy's gonna kill me."

"That's it, that's good," Phil said, as he continued to push the car alongside Angelica and Stu, "Keep it straight.

The walking talking wall, opened to door.

"You're late."

"Whatever, man. We had to push it the last mile," Angelica said irritably. She had just found a broken nail and while that was the least of her worries right now, it just added to what she was already feeling.

"Come on in," he said, "Mike's got something he wants to show you." The foursome stepped into the lavish house, leaving the tiger in the Mercedes.

"That thing's out of control, man," Phil said, "Seriously you gotta put it down."

* * *

><p>"When we got back, we took a look at the security cameras," Tyson explained.<p>

"Great," Angelica said. The walking talking wall pressed play. On the TV they saw the five of them walking along Tyson's front lawn laughing and making fun of the way each other walked.

"Oh it's Doug," Stu breathed out.

"Oh, thank God, he's alive," Angelica gasped, grabbing Phil's hand with her own.

"That's our buddy," Alan explained.

"That's who we've been missing," Stu furthered.

"We're all best friends," Alan said, causing Angelica to give him a look. She clearly did not think of him as one of her best friends.

"Why don't you just pay attention," Tyson snapped, "I don't have all night."

"Yeah, of course. Of course."

"They watched as they walked around the pool and Alan climbed up on some of the rocks that had surrounded it.

"That's me," Alan laughed, "I'm on TV. I've never been on TV before." They watched as Alan then proceeded to pee in the pool.

"Really? Really Alan," Phil asked. He rubbed his thumb against Angelica's knuckles.

"Yeah, I was uh," Alan started, "Maybe—Should I wait outside?"

"I think that's a good idea, Alan," Tyson said and Alan quickly left.

"Don't touch anything out there, either," said the human wall. Angelica kept watching the TV.

"You know what? He's not our good fr—We don't know him that well," Stu explained. They continued to watch as the fivesome lead the tiger down the driveway and into the cop car, all laughing and joking around.

"By the way man, where you get that cop car from," Tyson asked.

"We ,uh, stole it from these dumb ass cops," Stu answered. Tyson smiled.

"Nice." The other three began to laugh.

"High five that one," Tyson said, raising his hand to Stu and then to Angelica and Phil.

"You know, I just have to say…I have never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature," Phil said, before Angelica smacked him and pointed to the video. He then proceeded to watch his drunk and drugged self pretend to shag the tiger from behind, and then much to Angelica's dismay, her drunk and drugged self then forced a kiss on Phil, and proceeded to let him screw her against the front hood of the car. She took her hand away from Phil, and buried her hand in both hands, desperately trying to hide the blush that had spread across her face.

"Who does shit like that, man," Tyson asked.

"Someone who had a lot of issues, obviously," Phil explained, "I'm a sick man."

"That's all we got," explained the human wall.

"This was hugely helpful. Really. Because now we know that our buddy Doug was with us at 3:30, totally alive."

Phil quickly thanked them and then apologized about stealing the tiger. Angelica was too embarrassed to speak and decided that it would be better if she said nothing at all.

"Don't worry about it, man," Tyson answered, "Like your girl said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up." The two guys laughed and the four quickly left afterwards.

* * *

><p>Stu quickly drove them back to the hotel.<p>

"You know, everyone say Mike Tyson is such a badass…but I think he's kind of a sweetheart," he said, as he drove them through the streets of Las Vegas.

"I think he's mean," Alan said.

"All right. I think it's officially time we call Tracy," Phil said, breaking his silence.

"Hallelujah," Angelica said, "Finally, Phil says something that makes sense."

"I mean we don't have much of a choice. And maybe she's heard from Doug," Phil furthered.

"That's what I have been saying this whole time," Angelica continued. Stu stopped at red light.

"We just need to be completely honest. We need to tell her everything," Phil said.

"We don't have to tell her everything," Stu paused, "We can leave out the stuff about me marrying a hooker and you and Ang getting married when you were drunk. Just stay focused on Doug."

"What am I gonna tell my dad about this car," Alan asked.

"Alan, relax. It's just the inside. Come on. I got a guy in LA who's great with interiors-"It was then that a giant black SUV slammed into the Mercedes, and causing the foursome to scream. The SUV drove them right into a pole, causing Angelica to hit her head against the window and black out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone has a happy New Year. For those of you who live in a part of the world where it is already 2012, I hope you partied hard and for those of us who have yet to reach midnight. Let's party harder!**

**xo**


	4. Chapter 4: Found and Wedding Dash

**A/N: Alright so here's the final chapter of The Mess We've Made. I've enjoyed writing this. Thank you to all those that reviewed during my writing it, you're the ones that kept me thinking that I wasn't crazy for trying this. If you want to see what Rachel looks like in my mind, there's a link on profile, as well as ones that let you know what the dress she wears looks like and the ring that she wears after her Phil got married.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Found and Wedding Dash<span>

* * *

><p>"Are you guys okay," Stu asked. They all noticed that Angelic was completely unconscious. Phil put his hand behind her head to see if she was bleeding, thankfully she wasn't and she had just been knocked unconscious.<p>

"What the fuck," Phil muttered. The doors of the black SUV flew open a three guys got out.

"I know that guy," Alan mumbled, "That's the guy from the trunk."

"Get out of the car," said the short Asian Man, "Please."

"W—w—wait those are the guys that shot Eddie," Stu stammered. The Asian man said something in a different language and then clapped his hand, the large of his two accomplices then walked over to the car and dragged Phil out of the car. The shorter one then dragged Stu and then lastly Alan. They left Angelica in the car, since she was completely unconscious and would be of no use to them at that moment.

"I want my purse back," said the man, "Assholes."

"What? Your purse," Phil asked.

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel," snapped Alan.

"It's a purse. Okay? And you steal from wrong guy," snapped the man.

"Wait a second, wait a second," Phil said, holding the side that the SUV slammed into, "We stole from you?"

"Okay, you know what," Stu asked, "We don't remember anything that happened last night. Sp help us out a little here."

"Well apparently," explained the guy that was standing by the short Asian Man, "You guys met at a craps table late last night. You were on a heater and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand."

"No shit," asked Phil, "Eighty grand is nice."

"Okay, that's good," Stu said.

"He put the chips in his purse," the guy continued, "And then you guys took off with it."

"That doesn't sound like us," Stu said.

"Mine had 80,000 dollar inside. And this one," asked the small man, "Nothing." He stomped on the bag, crushing whatever was in there.

"Hey," Alan yelled, "There are skittles in there." The shorter bodyguard punched Alan as he advanced on the small Asian man.

"Ow," Alan yelped, "Oh, not again." The small Asian man laughed at Alan's pain.

"Don't let the beard fool you," Stu yelled, "He's a child."

"It's funny," the small man laughed, "because he's fat."

"Now, look, this was obviously a very simple misunderstanding," Stu explained, "Alan picked up the wrong purse, it's no big deal."

"Okay, if it's, "No big deal," why, when I come after you guys, he," the small man, paused to point at Phil, "starts screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk?"

"What," Phil aksed, "I did that?"

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm, and you want to take him home with you," the smaller bodyguard explained. Phil and Stu begin to laugh. In the car Angelica groans. But does not wake up, the pain she was in overcomes her will to wake.

"Lucky charm," Stu jokes.

"Oh, it's just funny," Phil added. The small Asian joins in.

"Fuck you," he swears. Stu and Phil immediately stop laughing.

"If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand," the small man explains.

"What," Stu snaps.

"Our friend," asks Phil.

"You have Doug," Stu asks.

"You know about our friend," Phil snaps. The larger bodyguard standing by the large SUV slams on the trunk. It was then that the men notice the man that is sitting in the backseat with a bag over his head. He flinches at the sound of the banging.

"Doug," Stu and Phil yell. They make to get him out, Phil gets extremely angry and goes to fight the large of the two bodyguards to get Doug out o the car. The large bodyguard pushes him towards Stu and Alan. Phil seeing that it's no use fighting them to get Doug back.

"Okay, okay," Phil says calmly, "All right, fine, fine."

"What do you want," Stu asks.

"No so good now," the small man explains, "Quid pro quo, douche bag."

"What," Stu asks.

"Look, we're very sorry. But this is an easy fix," Phil explains, "Alan, where's the purse?"

"I don't know," Alan asks.

"It's in the hotel room, right," Stu asks.

"Yeah, we can get it."

"We can get you the—we can even write you a check right now," Stu says.

"No chance," the man yells, "Cash only."

"There's a person in there," Stu snaps.

"Boring," the small man yawns, "Take nap. Come on."

"Wait. I'm sorry we're boring you," Stu says, clearly upset.

"Doug, it's okay," Phil says, hoping that these words give Doug some encouragement.

"You kidnapped out friend! Kidnapper," Stu continued to yell.

"Wait," Phil yells.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere," Stu complains. Stu and Phil try and stop the car from leaving.

"Run me over," Stu threatens. The car goes to run him over, but he quickly moves out of the way.

"Stu, Stu, Stu," Phil calls, as he rushes to the other side of the car.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave Desert at Dawn," the small man tells the pair.

"What," Phil yells.

"Toodle-oo, motherfucker," the small man dismisses.

"Well, at least take the bag off his head," Phil yells.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>When Angelica regains consciousness, she sees Phil sitting beside her in his black suit again. She looks at sleepily and with a massive headache.<p>

"Where are we," she asks, looking around. The last thing she remembers was this huge black SUV slamming into them and everything after that just went blank.

"We're back in the hotel," he explained, "We found Doug." Angelica went to sit up and then she became really dizzy. Phil pushed her back down.

"You slammed your head against the window really hard," he said." She grabbed her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Where's Doug," she asked.

"Well, you see," he paused, scratching his head, "you see…" Angelica cracked an eye open.

"Phil," she warned.

"He was kidnapped. Apparently Alan," Phil started.

"Of course," she whispered, "It all comes down to Alan."

"Mixed up his purse with someone else's and that one had just over 80 grand in it," Phil said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, just switch them," Angelica said.

"Alan has no idea where he put it," Phil said. Angelica groaned.

"Doug is going to die and Tracy's going to hate me," she began to get hysterical.

"No," he said, grabbing her hand, "We're gonna replace the 80 grand, and get it to this guy before dawn."

"And how pray tell, are we going to do that," she asked.

"Counting cards," Phil explained.

"We're going to jail," Angelica whispered, before slowly sitting up, "I'll be ready in a couple of minutes." She grabbed her dress off of the floor and walked into her room. Phil watched her, before standing, and walking over to Alan.

"I swear dude, if you fail," he growled, "I will never forgive you for us losing Doug and hurting Angelica."

* * *

><p>Phil, Alan and Angelica entered the casino on the elevators. They were going to get Doug back, if it was the last thing they did. They needed to get him home to Pasadena for his wedding. Slowly they walked towards a blackjack table and Alan watched it for a few moments very carefully, before he sat down and set Stu's ten thousand dollars on the table.<p>

"Change only. Ten thousand," called the dealer. He sat the chips in front of Alan, while Stu and Jade came from the other end of the casino.

"Hey, uh, these seats taken," asked Stu.

"No, feel free," the dealer said. Jade and Stu quickly sat down and they started the game.

"All right," Stu called, "Let's play some blackjack!" In the following moments, there were cheers and groans, insults thrown, but Alan seemed unfazed by it all. He would signal to Stu and Jade, telling them to fold or stay with subtle, every day movements, while Phil and Angelica kept the cameras on them, by hollering, screaming or making out every time Alan won a hand, which was often.

"Okay, come on," Phil called, "He can't lose. He can't lose." It was then that Jade noticed two men talking not far from the table. They were staring at Alan.

"I think the pit boss is watching him," Jade whispered in Stu's ear. Phil and Angelica continued their antics. Jade was watching the pair very closely. She noticed that one of them was making his way towards Alan, Angelica and Alan. She soon began to laugh hysterically and she toppled off of her seat, causing the man to redirect himself towards her.

"Oh, my God," Stu said, leaning over her. Angelica saw what had happened, grabbed Phil by the hand and tapped her finger on Alan's shoulder. She quickly indicated that Jade had fallen. It was time for them to get out of there.

"Are you okay," the gentleman asked.

"I'm such a klutz,' Jade explained, "I get so nervous when I gamble. I'm so silly."

"It happens," the man said, going to help her up.

"Whoa," Stu stalled, "Hold on a beat, okay? Let's just take it easy. This is my wife."

"It's hurting," Jade groaned.

"Make sure—Does it hurt? Does this hurt," he asked. Jade continued to groan, pretending she was in pain.

"You all right," Stu asked.

"I don't know," Jade replied.

"I don't know either." Stu quickly glanced towards Alan seat. It was when he saw that he was gone that he told Jade that he was sure she was fine and she continued to stand.

"I'm sorry, she's had a little too much to drink," Stu explained to the gentleman, "Thanks buddy. That's for you." He threw the dealer a chip, grabbed his and Jade's drinks and they walked away quickly.

* * *

><p>The foursome made their way to Majove Desert. Angelica was in the front seat, beside Phil, counting the money.<p>

"And 100, 200, 300, 400. With all this, that's $82,400," she told the guys. Phil pumped his fist.

"Oh, goddamn it. I don't fucking believe it," Phil said. Stu yelled his excitement, while Angelica just smiled. Her brother was going home and just in time for his wedding.

"Alan, you're the man," Phil congratulated.

"You are too, Phil."

"We should come back next week," Phil said, causing Angelica to look at him, "take the whole city down."

"Oh, I'm free next week," Alan said. Angelica shook her head. Her, she was going to sleep for a week, after the wedding.

"Or we could just focus on getting Doug back, right now," Stu said, steering the conversation back to the reason, why they were driving into the middle of the desert to meet a group of gangsters.

"Uh, you know what? Next week's no good, the Jonas Brothers are in town," Alan said, "But any week after that is totally fine."

"I think it's safe to say," Phil said, grabbing Angelica's hand with his and kissing it, "that our luck has officially turned around, guys. We are back, baby. We are fucking back."

"We're back," Stu smiled, "Classic." He then continued to sing the words, we are back.

"That's right," Ang agreed, but something in the pit of her stomach was telling her that their luck was about to run out.

"_We are getting Doug back,_" Stu sang.

"_And we're the four best friends that anybody could have. We're the four best friends that anyone could have. We're the three best friends that anyone can have_," Alan sang, causing Stu, Angelica and Phil to exchange looks, "_And we'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever leave each other._" Alan continued to sing his song, causing the others to slowly pull their hair out.

* * *

><p>Phil pulled in front of the black SUV and the foursome waited silently. It looks like nobody wanted to get out first.<p>

"Now what," Phil asked.

"Give him the signal," instructed Alan.

"What signal," Angelica asked.

"Flash your light. Let him know it's on," Alan explained.

"What's on," asked Phil.

"The deal."

"Of course it's on," Angelica said, "We just drove 30 miles into the desert. He knows it's on."

"Ang, just do something," Stu snapped. Angelica leaned over and flashed the headlights of the busted Mercedes. To her, Phil and Stu's surprise the doors of the SUV.

"Oh shit," Phil whispered.

"You see," Alan asked.

"All right, let's go." The foursome got out of the car and stood across from the three gangsters. Alan fell out of the car, causing the small Asian man to start laughing.

"Funny fat guy fall on face," he joked.

"You okay," Stu asked.

"All right, we got the money. Eighty grand, cash," Phil said, as he stood in front of Angelica slightly.

"Throw it over," ordered the small man, "Then I give you Doug."

"Um, I'm sorry. First of all, good morning," Stu started, "And we didn't catch your name last night."

"Mr. Chow," the man answered, "Leslie Chow."

"Mr. Chow," Stu began, "it is a pleasure. My name is Stu. And we would very much appreciate an opportunity to see Doug before we give you the money, just to verify that he's okay." Angelica nodded. She wanted to know that nothing was wrong with her brother.

"If that's cool," Stu asked.

"Of course, Stu," said the small man, as he removed his aviators, "That is cool." He then repeated what he had said earlier last night. The larger bodyguard then reached into the black SUV, and pulled Doug out from the SUV.

"Oh, thank God," Angelica whispered.

"See, he fine. Now give me money, or I shoot him, then I torture and shoot the girl," said Chow, causing Phil to stand in front of Angelica even more, "and after I make you watch, I shoot all you motherfuckers and then we take it. Your choice, bitches."

"Give him the money, Stu," Angelica ordered.

"Okay." Stu threw it across to Chow and his smaller bodyguard. Chow squealed, but the man caught it, opened the bag and began to count the cash that was in there.

"It's all there."

"Let him go," Chow ordered. The larger bodyguard walked Doug, over to the foursome.

"All right," Phil said, "Take it easy. Take it easy." The large bodyguard then pulled the bag off Doug's head, but what was underneath that bag was definitely not Doug.

"Ta-da," Chow said. Angelica jumped back. That was not her twin brother.

"Is this some kind of joke," Phil asked, "Who the hell is this?"

"That is not Doug," Stu shouted.

"What are you talking about, Willis," chow asked, "That him.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Chow," Stu started, "That's not our friend. He's—that's—"

"The Doug we're looking for is a white," Alan finished. The bodyguard then pulled the duct tape off of the man's mouth, causing him to shout in pain.

"I told you, you had the wrong guy, little boy," the man shouted at Chow, "Damn, Alan, what the fuck you got me into?"

"You know him," Phil asked.

"This is the guy that sold me the bad drugs," Alan explained, "How you doing?" The man looked at him weirdly.

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs," the man shouted. Phil and Angelica began to get extremely frustrated with the entire situation.

"Wait," Angelica said, "He sold you the Ruphylin?"

"Ruphylin," asked the man, "I sold you that Ru-? What-?"

"Who gives a shit," Phil yelled, "Where is Doug?"

"I am Doug," the man shouted.

"Your name's Doug," Alan asked.

"Yes, I'm Doug."

"His name's Doug too. Ha. Classic mix-up," Alan joked.

"Come on," Chow called to his people.

"Hey, Chow," Angelica shouted, "You gave us the wrong Doug."

"Not my problem," he countered.

"No, fuck that shit," she shouted back, causing Phil, Stu and Alan to look at her with wide eyes, "No, you give us our 80 grand back and take him with you!"

"No. Come on. I'll be your Doug," Doug tried to reason.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Oh, I take him back. Uh, right after you sick on these little Chinese nuts," Chow instructed. Angelica velt bile rise in her throat.

"Ah," Doug flinched, "That's nasty."

"Mmm. How that sound," Chow asked, miming a blow job with his hand, "So long, gay boys and biatch."

"Wait a second," Phil shouted.

"He's a nasty little motherfucker," Doug muttered.

"Did you ever get any ecstasy," Alan asked.

"No, I ain't got no fucking ecstasy." Angelica fell to the ground at the moment and dissolved into tears. She was supposed to watch Alan and make sure the night went smoothly and instead they lost Doug and his wedding was in only a few hours.

"Goddamn it," Phil swore.

"Gosh darn it," Alan said.

"Shit," Phil shouted again, kicking the dirt.

"Shoot."

* * *

><p>Phil dialled his phone. It was time they called Tracy and let her know, that they had lost Doug and with his wedding in only a few hours, there was no way they would be able to find him and make it back in time.<p>

"_Hello_?"

"Ahem, Tracy, it's Phil."

"_Phil, where the hell are you guys? Ang, said you'd be home by now and I'm freaking out_."

"Yeah, listen—"

* * *

><p>Stu, Angelica and Alan stood by the car, while Doug emptied his bladder.<p>

"We fucked up," they heard Stu say.

"Thanks for the lift back to town," Doug said, when he was finished. Angelica nodded and looked away. She was so upset right now.

"I got a question for you," Stu said.

"What's up?"

"How did you wind up in Chow's car," Stu asked.

"That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday," Doug explained.

"Okay, but why," Stu asked, "I mean, why you?"

"Because he thought I was with you guys because we were hanging over at the Bellagio," Doug explained further.

"What," Stu asked.

"We were at the Bellagio," Angelica asked.

"Yeah, we were shooting craps. You don't remember?"

"No," Angelica snapped, "No, we don't remember. Because some dick drug dealer sold him Ruphylin and told him it was ecstasy."

"Ruphylin," Doug said, "There you go with that word. Ruphylin. What the hell is a Ruphylin?"

"Wow," Angelica said amazed, "You are the world's shittiest drug dealer. Ruphylin, for your information, is the date-rape drug. You sold Alan ruphies."

"Oh, shit," Doug swore, "I must have mixed up the bags. My fault, Alan. Damn, Marshall gonna be pissed off at me on that one."

"Whatever," Angelica dismissed.

"It's funny, because just the other day me and my boy, we was wondering why they even call them ruphies," he explained, "You know what I'm talking about?"

"No," Angelica replied, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Why not floories, right," Doug asked, "Because when you take them, you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof. What about groundies? That's a good new name for them."

"Or how about rapies," Alan supplied. It was then that something lit up in Stu's eyes.

"Wait, what did you just say," Stu asked.

"Rapies," Alan answered.

"Not you. Doug, what did you say before?"

"I said groundies," Doug repeated.

"No, before that," Stu explained, "You said, 'You're more likely to wind up on the floor than…" It was then that it dawned on Stu. He ran over to Phil, tackling him to the ground, knocking his cell out of his hand.

"_Phil? Hello_?"

"Tracy, it's Stu."

"_Stu. Talk to me. What's going on_?"

"Uh, nothing. Don't listen to Phil. He's completely out of his mind. He's probably still drunk from last night."

"_Where's Doug?_"

"He is paying the bill. We just had a delicious brunch and we're in hurry to get back, so we gotta get going. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye"

"_Stu_."

"What the fuck, man," Phil asked.

"I know where Doug is," Stu shouted. Phil stopped and looked at him.

* * *

><p>Angelica was driving quickly in their rush to get back to the hotel, but some of the occupants of the car still needed Stu to explain, how he had figured out where Doug is.<p>

"I don't know, man. It just hit me," he explained, "You remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on that statue?"

"Yeah, we threw it out the window," Phil shrugged.

"No, impossible," Angelica said, "You can't open windows in Vegas hotels."

"Well then how did it get-? Oh my god," Phil shouted. Angelica and Stu laughed.

"Whoa, wait," Alan asked, "What's going on?"

"Doug was trying to signal someone," Stu explained.

"Holy shit," Phil swore.

"Yes."

"Wait. How did you figure that out," Phil asked.

"Doug made me realize it," Stu explained.

"Doug," Angelica asked.

"Uh, not our Doug. Black Doug."

"Hey, hey, easy with that shit," Doug said, "Come on."

"Sorry," Stu apologized.

"Can someone tell me where white Doug is," asked Alan.

"He's on the roof, Alan," Angelica explained.

"Yes," Stu agreed, "He's on the roof. We must have taken him up there on his mattress as a prank, so he'd wake up on the roof."

"It's like that time in summer camp," Phil reminisced, "We moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?" Stu, Phil and Ang laughed. It had been a co-ed camp, so the next morning after they did that Doug had decided to sit with her and her friends.

"Which was hilarious," Stu said, "It's not so funny now, though, because we forgot where we put him."

"You guys are fucking retarded," Doug stated, "You know that?'

"Holy shit," Phil swore, "You think he's still up there?"

"There's only one way to find out," Angelica said, as she pressed down on the gas pedal even more.

* * *

><p>Alan, Stu, Phil and Angelica burst through the roof door, calling Doug's name. They searched the rooftop frantically, looking everywhere for him.<p>

"Doug, you up here bro," Angelica called.

"Where you at Doug," Phil asked. They continued to call his name, until Angelica saw a figure partially in the shade. She ran over to him.

"Hey guys," she called, "He's over here!" She ran over to him, landing on her knees beside him. She smiled and checked him over.

"He's okay," she screamed, "You're okay!" She began to laugh, while Doug stared at her like he was hallucinating.

"Oh, God. We gotta go, bro. Come on," Angelica said, helping her twin brother to her feet.

"Oh, we have been looking everywhere for you," Stu said, as helped her help Doug.

"What the fuck is going on," Doug asked.

"We can explain everything, but right now we gotta go," Stu gasped.

"Hey, bud," Phil greeted, "You okay?"

"No," Doug answered, "Not okay."

"You look good," Phil complimented, "You got some colour. I'm jealous."

"I'm getting married today," Doug stated.

"Yes, you are," Phil assured, "That's why you need to focus and do everything we say. Because, frankly," he paused to look at his watch, "You're wasting a little bit of time right not."

"You fucking asshole," Doug screamed, before tackling him. Angelica's eyes went wide, as she watched the pair fall to the ground. Doug began to whimper, because he was so sun burnt. Alan went to assure him that it wasn't his fault only for his hands to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me," Doug snapped, "Shut up. All of you, shut up. Just get me home." Angelica nodded. She ran back into the hotel and down into the lobby so that she could get him a wheelchair and some water. As she did however, her ring caught the light.

"Did my sister get married," Doug asked, hoping that he actually hallucinated that.

"Uh," Phil said, "Promise you won't get angry.' Doug glared at him.

"Phil married your sister," Alan blabbed. Phil looked Alan with wide eyes and then he looked at Doug.

"I'm going to have to ask for a rain check on kicking your ass right now," Doug whispered. Phil nodded. Angelica came running back up the stairs in her maid of honour dress with the wheelchair and a couple bottles of water for Doug. The guys helped Doug into the wheelchair and they made their way back to the lobby.

* * *

><p>"What about the one after that," Stu asked. He was on his cell phone trying to get the fivesome a flight back to Pasadena as quickly as possible, so they could make the wedding on time.<p>

"You cannot be serious," Stu yelled, "Oh goddamn it."

"What," Angelica asked, as she pushed Doug towards the car.

"Every flight to LA is booked."

"What about into Burbank," Phil asked.

"Totally sold out."

"Oh, fuck! We can't drive there, the wedding starts in three and a half hours," Angelica shouted, she was already dressed and ready to go, but the guys needed their suits and to get themselves cleaned-up.

"Alan, where's the car," Phil shouted.

"It's on its way," Alan answered.

"You know what," Stu said, "We can drive there. We can make it. Okay?" It was then that he spotted Jade, sitting on a bench not far from the hotel.

"Hi," she mouthed.

"Just give me one second," he said to the other four. Angelica smiled and nodded.

"We will leave without you," Phil said, as he wrapped an arm around Angelica. Doug flinched at the sight. He didn't want to admit they were perfect for each other, especially after what happened five years ago, but he could see Angie was happy and that was all that mattered, until he could kick Phil's ass.

"Is he missing a tooth," Doug asked.

"Yeah," Alan laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Stu greeted.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey, thanks for helping out last night. That was so awesome."

"Sure."

"Listen, Jade, I—"

"Look, you don't have to say it," Jade interrupted, "I totally understand. This whole thing was stupid."

"Huh. It was stupid, wasn't it?" The pair smiled at one another. In the distance, Phil and Angelica are helping Doug into the back seat, while Alan tries to put the cover down. Jade pulls the ring off her finger and hands it to Stu.

"This is yours."

"Oh, thank you," Stu says, as he takes it, "I can't believe I gave my grandmother's Holocaust ring to someone I just met. What was I thinking?"

"You were really fucked up," Jade explains.

"Clearly."

"You did pull out your own tooth," Jade reveals.

"I-? I pulled out my tooth? Why did I pull out my own tooth?"

"Alan bet you," Jade explains, "that you weren't a good enough dentist to pull out your own tooth."

"Okay. Heh. Of course he did."

"You won."

"Yeah. Clearly, yeah. That's victory, right there."

* * *

><p>"It needs to go down," Alan complained, as he pushed the cover of the beaten up Mercedes down. Phil shook his head, as he held the door open for Angelica to get in and gather her dress.<p>

"It's good," Phil said, "Get in." He walked around to the front passenger seat and went to get in.

"No," Alan said, safety first.

"Alan," Angelica called, "It's fine. It's down."

"No," Alan explained, " I gotta get it down first."

"Jesus Christ," Phil complained, "Look out." He jumped up and down on the cover securing it in place.

"Don't mess the car up," Alan complained, "You're gonna mess the car up.". Angelica rolled her eyes, a crushed car cover was the least of their problems when it came to this car.

* * *

><p>Stu turned back to Jade, after watching Phil and Alan argue about the car roof.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing next weekend," Stu asked.

"I don't know," Jade answered, "Working. Why?"

"I was thinking maybe I'd come back and take you out to dinner or something."

"Really? Like a date?'

"Yeah. Like a date. Only, one that hopefully I'll remember." He laughed, Jade soon joined in.

"Sounds good," she agreed.

* * *

><p>Phil stood and taped on the windshield. Angelica looked in the backseat to see Alan sitting on the car roof, and Doug looking delirious. She looked around for her purse and dug it out from under the seat. She fiddled through it and found a couple of aspirins.<p>

"Here," she said handing them to her brother with a smile. He returned it and swallowed them.

"Stu," Phil called, "Come on." Alan mimicked him soon after. Phil looked at Angelica and she just shrugged and smiled.

"I gotta go,' Stu said, turning back to Jade, "Okay. Bye." He gave her a hug, and she laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"All right," Angelica said, turning on the car, "Here we go."

* * *

><p>Angelica sped down the highway as fast as the car would take them. She needed to get her brother to Pasadena as quickly as possible and if she could do it in record time, even better.<p>

"At least the trip wasn't a total disaster," Doug began.

"What makes you say that," Alan asked, looking at him.

"When I woke up on the roof," Doug explained, "I happened to find eighty thousand dollars worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." The entire group broke out in smiles.

"Looks like we're going home with some money, boys," Angelica cheered, as she quickly changed lanes. The guys threw their hands in the air.

The guests began to take their seats, while they waited for the wedding to start. Meanwhile, Tracy was sitting in the bridal suite at her parent's house waiting extremely angrily for her best friend and her groom and the usher's to show up, so they can start the wedding on time. While she waited the hairdresser did her hair

As Angelica drove the car, they met up with a van from the TUX shop.

"Here he comes," shouted Alan from the backseat, "That's him." Angelica kept driving, while they waited for the van to catch up. Stu quickly sat up a bit and outstretched his arms, when Alan's friend through the door open.

"Hey, Neeco," Alan greeted.

"Hey," Neeco answered, "What's up, Alan?" He threw their suits to them, while Angelica smiled and kept her eyes on the road.

"Whoa," Neeco, shouted. Angelica looked at the car in front of her and quickly changed lanes to avoid it, only to cut right back in front of it, to meet back up with the TUX shop van.

"Page me," Alan called, as Angelica speeded up. She needed to get these guys somewhere they could change quickly.

"Adios," Neeco called back.

"Who the hell was that guy," Stu asked.

"That was my buddy," Alan answered.

* * *

><p>Tracy looked out the window to all the guests that were waiting patiently for the wedding. Angelica and the guys still hadn't shown up yet and she was beginning to doubt that the wedding would begin on time. She was already dressed and waiting patiently.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelica knew that she wouldn't be able to pull into a gas station to allow the guys to change in privacy, so she pulled over and onto the shoulder. This was the only way that they could make it there without having to get back onto the highway.<p>

The guys changed quickly, several car were honking at them as they passed. Angelica applied any touch ups to her hair and make-up at this time. When the guys were finished, they hopped back in the car. Alan was taking forever. Angelica shook her head, as she looked at the watch that Tracy had given her for bring her maid of honour. They needed to leave and they needed to leave now.

She pressed on the gas. Alan would have to run and catch up.

* * *

><p>Everyone was beginning to get impatient waiting for the fivesome. Tracy was sitting in between her parents, while the flower girls petted the family golden retriever. Her mother was rubbing her shoulder, while her father held her hand.<p>

Angelica drove carefully, while Stu put on his socks and shoes, Doug shaved the best he could and Phil tied his and Alan's ties. Mentally, she was trying to come up with some way to explain to Tracy why they were late and explain to her parents that her and Phil had gotten married. It was not going to be easy, especially since her father hated Phil.

Tracy, Sid and Mrs. Garner, looked up once they heard the sounds of tires screeching to a stop. The five some burst through the doors. Ang smiled at Tracy and quickly picker bouquet up off the table.

"Hey," she said, "Sorry, MapQuest took us on a really crazy route." The guys quickly exited, Phil only stopping to give Angelica a kiss. After he left, Angelica quickly turned to Tracy, to be faced with a look of questioning.

"A long story," she said, "I'll explain later, but let's get you married, so I can officially call you my sister."

* * *

><p>The music was playing softly in the background, softly as the flower girl made their way up the aisle to the arch, tossing flower petals softly along to the white carpet. Angelica tried desperately not to shake her head, when she noticed that the guys were still struggling to get their boutonnieres in place. Her and Phil shared a small smile. Soon the wedding march began and everyone stood, as Tracy made her way down the aisle to Doug on her father's arm.<p>

"How's my hair," Alan asked Stu, quietly.

"It looks good," Stu assured him.

"Is it cool like Phil's," Alan asked.

"It's classic Phil." Angelica smiled as she watched her best friend walk down the aisle, and then for a small moment a frown crossed her face. She wished she could remember hers.

"She looks beautiful, man," Phil whispered into Doug's ear. Doug's smile grew wider. Tracy and her father slowly finished walking down the aisle. Tracy planted a kiss on her father's cheek and Doug made his way down the steps towards the pair. He shook hands with Sid.

"Sorry, I'm late," he whispered, as he gave Sid a small hug.

"Vegas," Sid smiled, winking at Doug.

"Where were you," Tracy asked, "And why are you so red?"

"Honey," Doug answered, "It's a long story." The minister began to ceremony.

"All I know is I am so sorry," Doug continued, "And I promise for as long as we're married to never, ever put you through anything like this again. Can you forgive me?" Tracy smiled at him and they interlocked hands for the entire ceremony.

* * *

><p>At the end of ceremony, Angelica ran up to her parents, giving them huge hugs. Phil followed slowly beside her. From what he had heard from Doug, his parents did like him much anymore, so he thought he would let Angie explain what happened.<p>

"Mom, Dad," she said, "While in Vegas—You see, Phil and I, talked things through and we decided to give it another shot." Her father's eyes widen. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Now, before you say anything, we have completely thought this through and are engaged to be married. He gave me this," she held up her hand, to show them the ring, "with the promise to replace it with something better once we got home." Her mother smiled at her, but her father wasn't saying anything.

"Are you sure, pumpkin," he asked softly. She looked at her dad smiled.

"I have never been so sure of something in my life." He nodded and hugged his daughter. Both Angelica's mother and father saw Phil standing not far from where they were. Mr. Billings waved him over.

"Wenneck, I'll say this once," he said, "You hurt my daughter again, I'll kill you and make it look like an accident." Phil nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her parents walked off to see Doug and Tracy.

"They only think we're engaged," she explained, "I thought we could have another wedding, one we'll remember." Phil nodded and kissed.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone," he whispered into her ear. She laughed and nodded.

"Daddy," called a voice, causing them to turn around.

"Hey, Alec my man," Phil said, picking his son up, "How was your soccer game?"

"It was good," the little boy answered.

"Did you win?" The little boy nodded, now shy when he saw Angelica standing beside his father.

"Daddy's who's this," he asked quietly. Angelica smiled at him. Phil placed him on the ground, but before he could say anything, Angelica bent down in front of him.

"Hi Alec, my name's Angelica and I'm your uncle Doug's sister, but you can call me Ang or Angie," she said, holding out her hand for the little boy to shake. The small boy smiled and shook her hand. Phil bent down beside her.

"Now, Alec, you know your mom and I aren't together anymore, but you see I like your aunt Angie and I've asked her to marry me," Phil explained. Alec looked between the two.

"Does that make you my new mommy," the little boy asked Angelica.

"I'd never replace your real mom, but you can call me mom too, if you'd like," she said smiling, at the little boy. Phil smiled at the pair. Alec nodded. The three then went to grab a table, so they could talk some more.

* * *

><p>Alan and Stu were sitting near the bar, taking shots when Melissa walked over to them.<p>

"Stu," she snapped, "You avoiding me?"

"Hey," he greeted, "Melissa."

"Oh my god,' she gasped, "What happened to your tooth?"

"Have you met Alan," Stu asked, "Tracy's brother. Brother of the—" He was interrupted when Melissa grabbed his head and pried his mouth open, "Okay. Ow."

"That is disgusting," she snapped, "Why haven't you returned my calls?"

"Well, there was a snafu when we stopped—"

"I call the bed and breakfast in Napa," Melissa interrupted again, "They said they had no record of you even checking in."

"That's because we didn't go to Napa," Stu revealed."

"Stu. What the fuck is going on," Melissa yelled, causing both Phil and Angelica going to cover Alec's ears so that he didn't hear anymore.

"We went to Las Vegas," Stu continued.

"Oh, really? Las Vegas," she asked, "Why would you go to Las Vegas?"

"Because my friend was getting married," Stu explained, "That's what guys do."

"Okay, that not what you do," she snapped.

"Really," Stu asked, "Well then why did I do it huh? Because I did it. Riddle me that. Why'd I do it? You sometimes I think all you want me to do is what you want me to do. Well, I'm sick of doing what you want me to do all the time. I think in a healthy relationship, a guy should be able to do what he wants to do.

"That is not how this works," Melissa shrieked. It was then that the music stopped and everyone turned to look at them.

"Oh, good," Stu shrieked back, "Because whatever this is ain't working for me!" Phil and Angelica looked on like proud parents. Stu was finally speaking for himself.

"Oh really," Melissa asked.

"Yeah," Stu affirmed.

"Since when?"

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June. Boom," Stu shot back. Melissa stared back at him in shock.

"You told me it was a bartender," Alan said.

"Oh, you're right," Stu continued, "I stand corrected. It was a bartender. You fucked a bartender."

"You're an idiot," Melissa snapped.

"You're—You," Stu groaned, "You're such a bad person. Like, all the way through to your core. Alan, shall we dance? Let's do this." Stu ran out onto the dance floor, where the others were waiting for him, and they began to dance together.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you," Alan said to Melissa.

"Fuck off."

"I'm thinking about getting my bartender's license."

"Suck my dick," she snapped at him.

"No, thank you."

* * *

><p>The Doug, Angelica, Phil and Stu sat together by the Garner's fire pit. Phil and Angelica sat in the loveseat with Alec drapped across their lap.<p>

"Dougie," Stu called, "I gotta tell you, man, this was a gorgeous wedding."

"I give it six months," Phil pipped up.

"You're a dick," Angelica said, slapping him in the shoulder.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks for the bachelor party, I guess," Doug said. The four laughed quietly.

"Yeah. I just wish we could actually remember some of it," Stu joked.

"Hey guys," called Alan, as he walked over to them, "Look what I found."

"Whoa, that's my camera," Stu stated.

"Yeah," Alan confirmed, "It was lodged in the back seat of the car."

"Oh, go—are there photos on it," Phil asked.

"Yeah," Alan said, "Some of it's even worse than we thought."

"No fucking way," Phil said, reaching for the camera, "Give me that."

"Wa-wa-wait," Stu started. Doug leapt between the two.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said. He looked over to where the other guests were sitting.

"We look at these pictures together, okay? One time," he offered, "And then we delete the evidence."

"I say we delete it right now," Stu countered.

"Are you nuts," Phil asked.

"I wanna find out how Phil wound up in the hospital," Angelica agreed, "Is that in there?"

"Yeah, it's in there."

"Guys, one time," Doug offered again, "Deal?"

"Deal," said both Angelica and Phil.

"Deal," Stu agreed.

"Okay," Doug said, as he held the camera up in front of them. One the first picture, all of their eyes went wide.

"Oh, dear lord," Stu whispered. Angelica and Phil covered their mouths.

"That's classic," Alan shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Alan with a woman with no shirt on.<em>

_Alan with same woman at a different angle._

_Stu with a couple strippers._

_Mr. Chow dancing with a stripper._

_Phil lowering a lollipop into Angelica's mouth as she lay across a table._

_The group and Mr. Chow posing with a Vegas show girl._

_The group in the same picture, while Alan and Mr. Chow fight over the purse._

_Phil tackling Mr. Chow to the ground, so they can get the purse. _

_Stu sticking a dollar in Jade's panties._

_Jade and Stu singing along to the music._

_Jade and Stu dancing on the stage._

_Phil and Angelica making out, while Alan watched._

_Phil and Angelica continuing to make out, while Alan watched._

_Angelica giving Phil a lap dance._

_Alan interested more in his beeper than in a stripper._

_Alan continuing to check out his beeper, while Phil watched the stripper._

_Stu and Jade going to kiss._

_Stu dancing on a pole, while Jade was on his back._

_Stu pulling his tooth out, while Jade looks at the camera nervously._

_Stu continuing to pull his tooth out, while Alan, Phil, Angelica and Jade watched._

_Stu with a bloody mouth and Jade._

_Alan, Stu still with a bloody mouth and Jade._

_Doug, laying across a newspaper bank._

_Alan asleep against a meter._

_Stu guzzling whiskey._

_Stu throwing up the Whiskey._

_Alan arresting a couple, while Phil and Angelica made out beside him. Doug standing in front of the police cruiser handling a shot gun._

_Same photo, different poses._

_Alan and an old lady at the slot machines._

_Alan firing the shotgun into the air. _

_Alan with his sunglasses on holding a recently fired shot gun._

_The group at the craps table with Mr. Chow cheering._

_Mr. Chow hugging Alan, while Doug and Angelica cheered._

_Mr. Chow kissing Alan, while Phil, Angelica and Doug cheered._

_Alan asleep on the craps table. _

_The group in the limo wearing pink feather boas with some girls._

_Stu staring a brunette longingly, while Phil and Angelica made out._

_Alan getting kissed by two girls._

_Stu and Carrot Top._

_The entire group with Carrot Top._

_The guys with Carrot top, while he snorted cocaine._

_Stu and Carrot Top again._

_Alan getting his belly button pierced, while the group watched._

_A close up of the girl actually doing the piercing._

_The finished product with the group posing around it._

_A close-up of the piercing_

_Stu, Doug and Phil posing with mobsters._

_Stu yelling at one of them. _

_Phil holding Stu back from actually hitting him._

_Stu hitting him. _

_Alan posing in the fountain._

_Alan swimming in the fountain._

_Alan standing in the fountain dripping wet._

_Stu, and Alan posing around Phil, while he lay unconscious._

_Stu and Alan doing another pose, while Angelica goes to slap them upside the head._

_Phil drinking more whiskey while posing with Stu, Alan and Angelica._

_Mr. Chow and a hooker sleeping._

_The hooker giving Mr. Chow a blow job. _

_Doug asleep on the roof._

_Alan, pretending to fuck Doug from behind._

_Mike Tyson and his girlfriend sleeping._

_Phil and Stu posing with Mike Tyson and his girlfriend._

_Phil pretending to knock out Mike Tyson._

_Doug riding the tiger._

_Alan being "hugged" by the tiger._

_Doug, Stu, Phil and Angelica posing with the tiger while it stayed in the backseat of the cruiser._

_Alan getting a blow job from an old lady._

_Alan and the old lady smiling._

_Alan screaming, while the old lady gave him a blow job._

_Alan, holding his hand up, while the old lady continued to give him a blow job._

_The four guys, holding Jade horizontally._

_The four guys, holding Angelica horizontally._

_Stu smiling at the camera with Jade on his back pointing at the ring._

_Phil and Angelica making out in the chapel._

_Stu offering Alan a drink._

_The five some posing at the wedding._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's the end. Let me know if you guys want me to do the aftermath. I.E. What Tracy does when Angelica tells her that Phil and her are married, Phil and Angelica getting re-married and and quite possibly Phil and Angelica finding out that she could be pregnant. Let me know in your reviews, though they will be part of a differen story.**

**xo**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**A/N: Hi Everyone, **

**I read some of the reviews and I received some personal messages and a lot of my readers wish for me to either do a sequel or re-write the Hangover part 2, so what I've decided to do for now, is I will re-write Part 2, so Angelica will be in it and then if you want after I finish part 2, I will do a Hangover 1.5, so you can find out what happens between the two years that takes place during the two stories.**

**You can expect the re-write to take the same amount of time as the last one, but I will try to have it up in the next few days.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note 2

**A/N: Hi everyone, just a quick update. The sequel is now up and running. It's called Lost in the Aftermath.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**xo**


End file.
